


白噩

by moiFUNGI



Series: ANNI [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 环壮, 非HE结局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiFUNGI/pseuds/moiFUNGI
Summary: 战术干员四叶环×研究员（？）逢坂壮五是一织陆小说《歌者》的SIDE STORY，世界观和时间线上有交叉
Relationships: 四叶环/逢坂壮五
Series: ANNI [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986397
Kudos: 3





	1. 1464:07:42 | 在那之后

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事背景基于“SCP基金会WIKI”（http:scp-wiki-cn.wikidot.com）的背景资料进行创作，部分设定较原作略有改动。该作品根据CC-BY-SA许可协议发布。

M市的雨惯来下得很勤快。

  
毕竟临着海，老天照拂，再加上适宜的经度和纬度，整个城市就像贴着一个不用电的加湿器。到了时节，裹着热度和水汽的海风往M市一吹，市民走在路上吸口气都能有潮水味，想见点太阳都难。

  
四叶环便属于那种会想念太阳的类型。

  
气温早已整体转凉，但这雨却仍不愿意停歇，即便只是淅淅沥沥几点小雨也要憋着鼓劲浸湿M市的整片大地。虽说雨不大，但依然能给染上寒意的风套上无法忽视的穿透伤害，环紧了紧自己的外套，戴上帽子，插着口袋独自快步在雨中穿行。  


这尴尬的雨量撑把伞到底有些麻烦，环还是选择了能让手稍微暖和一点的方式。

况且，目的地本就没多远，一会儿就到了。

钻到街边店面门前外伸的檐下，环拂下头上的帽子，掸了掸外套上蓄起的水珠，推开眼前木质的店门走了进去。

酒精独特的香味混着慵懒的蓝调在开门的瞬间裹上环的四周。这是一间十分普通的清吧，面积适中，木质装潢原生而低调，店面在一条多经周边住户的小道旁，连市中心的边都没蹭上。或许是周末市民们都比较清闲，也或许是有“在细雨中漫步”这种闲情逸致的人实在不多，店内的座位已经被占了七成，连温度都比店外高了好几度。

环站在店门口，抬起头稍稍环视了一圈，没过多久便在吧台的一角发现了一个熟悉的黑发背影。

他走向那位黑发青年身边，拉开了青年身旁的高脚凳，无声地坐下。

仿佛早就料到来人是谁，青年并没表示出任何的诧异，他伸手从口袋里掏出来一个U盘，放在吧台上扔给了环。

“你要的东西，都存在里面了。”

黑发青年转头看了一眼环，叹了口气说道。

“谢啦，一织织。”接住身边滑过来的U盘，环冲着那位被称为“一织织”的人笑了笑，将U盘仔细地放进了外套贴着胸口处的内袋。

看着环的笑容，一丝不忍从一织那略显严肃的眉眼里透出来。他收回视线，微低着头，轻轻晃了晃手里盛着柠檬水的低球杯。

“……只是这样就可以了吗？”纠结了很久，一织皱着眉问出了口。

“仅仅透过屏幕看着监控所留下的记录，只是这样你就能满足了吗？”

杯子里的冰块相互碰撞，发出轻微的“喀啦”声。

环将双手放在吧台上，抬起头。

“这不是没有办法嘛，”伴着一声叹息，环用轻松的语气说着，眼睛里丝毫没有笑意，“我不可能守在那边，那里的情况我一点忙都帮不上。”

“况且，”环支着头看向一织，“一织织你也知道的，这边也还有需要我去做的事情。”

一织颔首，将杯子举向嘴边：“那么，四叶先生，你那边的进展是……？”

环摇了摇头：“那个老头子，虽然我答应了帮他做事，但他好像并没有多信任我的样子，真正有用的东西我根本碰不到，所以这么看来，应该是毫无进展的意思吧。”

店内温暖而慵懒的气氛熏得环有点口渴，他抬起手，朝酒保点了杯果汁。

“在酒吧里点果汁，不愧是四叶先生呢，很有你的特色。”

“喝柠檬水的一织织也没资格说我吧……你那边呢，有什么发现吗？”

“……抱歉。”

一织艰难地吐出这两个宛如长了脚一般扒在自己喉头处的音节，又像是不想让对方失望一般，继续补充道：

“虽然暂时没有什么成果，但是他的生命体征都基本稳定，至于意识方面，有七濑先生在，应该也不会有事。”

环却并没有表现得如一织料想般失落，他“嗯”了一声，抬起手拍了拍一织的肩膀，又捏着轻轻晃了晃。

“为什么要道歉啊，是我拜托你们的啊。”

声音里满是不在意的豁达，一织却从中扒拉出了一丝对方想极力隐藏的颤抖。

“是说，一织织也很喜欢道歉诶，和那个人一样。真是的，你也好，他也好，明明就不是你们的错……”

颤抖声终是没被压抑住，从环的唇间不安分地溢出来。察觉到自己的即将失态，环抬了抬眉毛，移开了看向一织的眼神，抿着嘴将剩下的话咽了回去。

果汁被适时地送了过来。

环接过果汁，低头说了声谢谢，双手握住柯林杯细长的杯壁。咬紧的牙关绷出了下颌线坚毅的线条，他眉头紧锁，喉结上下滚动，仿佛在拼尽全力地克制着什么。

“……怎么会满足啊。”

心底真正的声音最终脱离了控制，从环死命咬紧的齿间一点一点地挤了出来。他慢慢弓起身子，将头抵在两手中间，浑身紧绷，指甲盖因用力过猛而泛着些微的白。

“怎么可能满足啊！”

他又用低哑的嗓音重复了一遍。像是放弃掩饰了一般，声音染上了哭腔。

“……小壮……”

他说。

一织无声地叹了口气，一言不发地拍了拍环耸起的肩。

外头的雨似乎下得大了一些。


	2. -2063:37:46

“驳回。”

“诶——！？为什么啊和哥？”

将任务出使申请单摊回办公桌上，满脸愁云的战术反应组长二阶堂大和看着眼前穿戴整齐，就差全副武装的蓝发成员，不禁悲从中来，叹了口气。

“阿环啊，你有这种积极性哥哥很欣慰，但这次任务并没有指派你也就意味着组织希望你能好好休息……”

“可我根本就不需要休息啊？”

“是，你可能现在还不觉得，但是考虑到你在上一个任务里的表现，我们认为你应该稍微休息一段时间。”

“上一个任务……不是很顺利吗？”一身迷彩的环偏了偏头，有些困惑地皱了皱眉。

大和觉得自己额头顶上的血管似乎跳动得更加明显了。

“你还好意思说顺利，”摘下眼镜，大和沉着脸捏了捏他皱起的眉间，“要是‘不顺利’的话你现在都不知道应该躺在哪里了！”

“任务要求你捕获失控的ANNI-159，意思是让你在注意人身安全、公民安全、公共财产安全等的前提下对ANNI-159进行限制其行为模式的捕获，而不是让你在判断对方即将脱离掌控范围的时候直接击毙啊！”

“才没有击毙，枪里装的是麻醉针又不是子弹。”

而且我射的是腿啊，环委屈地小声嘟囔。

“行，那先不提这个，但是阿环你还记得吗，在出任务之前研究组和收容组的那些人可是刻意叮嘱过的，‘当ANNI-159从意识里判断其本身受到任何威胁时，只要还有那么一点微弱的意识，都会不自主地朝周边释放强度与威胁等级成正比的认知层面攻击’。虽然根据报告你当时迅速通过敲击目标颈动脉窦来确保其意识丧失，但你有没有考虑过在拉近距离的同时你将成为攻击的首要目标啊？目标并不知道自己中的是实弹还是麻醉针，他只知道自己在一声枪响之后被什么东西射中了，在这种威胁等级下释放出来的攻击强度可不是闹着玩的，你可是差一点就从所有人的认知里被直接抹去了啊，那种情况可是救不回来的！”

大和越说越激动，情到深处还用指节敲了敲桌子。

“好啦好啦我道歉，是我不好，但是从结果来看不是没有发生什么坏事吗？”

这不还是没有意识到自己的行为有多么不妥吗？！大和痛心疾首。

戴上眼镜，大和重新看了一眼办公桌前像根柱子一样杵着的一米八三的大个子。视线落在对方说不出是心虚还是委屈而低垂的头上，像是放弃了似的再次叹了口气。

“虽说机构确实非常看重结果，但是我们并不是唯结果论，”大和语重心长，“阿环，确实就效率来看，你的记录是数一数二的，可哥哥我也不止一次地收到过反馈，说你出使任务时的行事风格过于激进，到了有点不计后果的地步。阿环，你可以把自己的人生安全置于脑后，但你也多少为你哥哥我着想吧，收容中心和科研所的人已经因为你在ANNI-159事件中的莽撞行动找我要了不下三次的汇报和数据资料了，就当为了维护哥哥我的发际线，今后的行动也稳妥点，行吗？”

瞥了一眼大和手边摞得字典般厚的文件，环只能缓缓点了点头。

“我保证之后的任务注意自己的行为，”环信誓旦旦，眼神飘向了桌面上自己递交的申请单，“我都已经答应了，那这次的新任务——”

“别想了。”大和毫不留情地替环关上了他的希望之门。

“在哥哥我替你处理好交差的报告之前，阿环你哪里都别想去，况且你现在也并不是完全无事可做。”

大和十指交叉托住自己的下巴，阳光从他背后的窗户里透进来，逆光造就的阴影覆盖了他的五官，只剩下鼻梁上托着的镜片，在阴影下泛着白光。

“按照规定，暴露在危险下的干员在返回工作岗位之前需要经过心理和医疗人员的完全批准，你的批准拿到了吗？”

“……没有。”环老实作答。

“那么，这就是你接下来要做的事了。”

见自己的目的无望，环耸了耸肩，上前接过大和递过来的自己的申请单，揉成一团塞进口袋里，拖着长音道了声好，转身踱着步子离开了办公室。  
  


ANNI，异常规范机构，全称为Anomaly Normalization Institution，是一所致力于以保护为主，收容为辅的方式控制并收容被大众社会所探寻到的异常工作的一所非官方的民间组织机构。虽然机构本身没有刻意做出任何隐藏和遮掩的行为，但就像环在加入之前都从未听说过其名号一般，仿佛有股神奇的力量让ANNI无法直接暴露在公众的视线下。

作为机构总部，ANNI并没有同其他分部一样在M市的闹市区选址，而是在市郊处划了一大片的山头，建成了一所功能性十分齐全的园区。园区内不仅风景和绿化十分宜人，除必要的研究与收容区域外，还另外配有战术人员的训练区域和干员们的生活区，若是有不明所以的路人误闯进来，恐怕会以为自己误入了某个不对外开放的私家地界内。

然而园区自建成以来便从未有过生人误闯的记录，仿佛那股庇护着ANNI的力量同时也将整所总部笼罩了一般。同为战术组的某位干员曾经告诉过环，那股“神秘力量”其实是源于机构研究人员所开发出来的逆模因屏蔽装置。

他当时似乎问过对方逆模因的概念，不过现在已经想不起来了。

离开组长办公室所在的战术行政楼，环将口袋里揉成一团的废纸掏出来扔进路边的垃圾桶，叹了口气。

明明身体状况好得很，手没折脚没断的，别说机械性损伤了，整个任务过程中连块皮都没蹭掉。唯一的危险姑且是怀疑受到了认知攻击，但周围的人还记得自己叫四叶环，没有莫名其妙地把他当成陌生人，这说明自己没有受到任何影响。

环腹诽一番机构的系列规章制度。

可是没办法，看和哥的架势，怕是自己不交出批准报告便不会松口。上司的要求不听不行，环靠在路边的行道树上，恹恹地抬手在右耳处戴着的骨传导耳机上敲了敲。

“下午好，战术干员环先生，”清甜的女声带着AI所特有的电音语调，通过颅骨传递至环的听觉中枢，“请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“下午好，SPIN，”站在路边看着远处操场上正在跑圈的其他干员，环百无聊赖地用马丁靴踢着路缘石：“现在还有哪位心理或医疗人员有空吗？”

耳机内沉默了片刻，继续传来了SPIN的声音：“如果您是指您在ANNI-159事件后的心理与医疗评定的话，大和先生已经替您约好了。”  
  


“五号楼……是这儿没错吧？”

按照SPIN的指引，环在生活区边缘的一幢双层的小洋房前停下了脚步。

负责为自己的健康做出评定的医疗人员就在此处办公——SPIN如是说，但环总觉得这栋楼同一般人印象里的“办公楼”相差甚远。

小洋房的外墙被漆成了奶黄色，在冬日罕见的阳光照射下显得温暖而又宁静，窗框下的金属艺小阳台上绕满了常春藤，只可惜现在季节不对，无法见到常春藤如瀑布般翠绿而茂盛的叶子，只剩下光秃秃的藤条顽强地扒着栏杆。房屋周边的绿化也十分丰富，虽然如今并未留下足够的生机，但仍能想象待到春暖花开时，四周的树木将会如何生长它们翠绿的冠，把小洋房整个裹在荫里。

踏着碎石铺就的小路，环走近房屋的大门，却发现门边并没有园内其他建筑都用上的掌纹与声纹的双重识别系统。镀铜门把手的中心被磨得失去了光泽，环试着握住了门把手，朝下压了压。

很轻松，甚至都没听到机括的响动，门便自然而然地开了。

在这里办公的人员看上去不爱锁门，环心想。

小洋房内的装潢十分简单，却也算各色家具一应俱全。深紫色的地毯铺满了整个屋子，就连台阶上都没有落下，茶水间和盥洗室被藏在了房屋的深处，要走进客厅中心才能瞥见。一二层楼之间没有被天花板所隔开，正对着大门的悬空楼梯延伸向第二层，贴着墙壁形成了一架挑高的、止于墙面中心的走廊，从走廊上往下望便能看见客厅中央摆设的沙发和墙上采光良好的落地窗。

与其说像是办公区域，倒不如说更像是疗养室。

轻手关上门，环没有在一楼察觉到人的气息。他抬起头看了一眼附在二楼墙上的唯一的房间，深褐色的木质门面上挂着金属制的铭牌，看着倒是有了那么一点办公室的感觉。

环爬上二楼，来到那扇挂着“逢坂壮五”铭牌的门前。

逢坂壮五。

环对这个名字有印象。

他似乎听身边的朋友提起过这个名字。那些或是被麻烦的异常所影响，或是被迫长期处于极端的心理压力下，从而患上了创伤性应激障碍的干员，机构有专门的心理专家来对其进行安抚和引导。而在那群痊愈干员的嘴里，“逢坂壮五”总是他们提得最频繁的一个名字，随后总是会跟上诸如“温柔”、“耐心”、“体贴”之类的形容词。

没想到自己有一天也会和他碰上面，环心想，抬起手准备敲门。

“门没锁，直接进来吧。”门内却突然传来了说话声。

被这未卜先知的阵仗弄得愣了愣，环下意识地应了一声，收回了抬起的手，落在门把上。

咔嗒一声，门开了。

一位体型略显单薄的男性站在书桌前，转过身来望着进门的环，圆领针织衫从白大褂宽大的领口露出来，将他的线条衬得柔和而斯文。头发被打理得松软而服帖，头顶处却有两撮毛顽固地立在那儿，透着股说不出的俏皮。虽然架着眼镜，却完全掩不住他五官的精致，合在一起看时，那份精致却并不显得疏离，反倒是透着一股引人亲近的感觉。

“是，四叶环，对么？”

眯起苏纪石般的眼眸，壮五冲着环微微一笑。

“你终于来了。”


	3. -2059:57:02

事后回想起来，环认为自己对壮五的第一印象应该是“漂亮”。

用“漂亮”来形容一个男人多多少少会觉得别扭——至少环曾经这么认为。但当他看着眼前干净纤瘦的男性站在书桌前，沐浴着从身侧窗户洒进的冬日稀罕的暖光，轻柔地向他绽开笑颜时，他只觉得像是受到了哪位异常的攻击一般，心口处忍不住悸了一下。

不算艳丽，也绝谈不上张扬，但却让人着实挪不开眼，宛如灌木中一丛安静生长的紫阳花。

当然，这些形容都是之后的环在宿舍里自个儿琢磨出来的。

“有什么不对的地方吗？”望着站在门口打量着自己的环，壮五疑惑道。他顺着对方的视线，垂下眼睑，将自己的衣着细节再度检查了一遍。

“啊，不是，那个……”自知自己的目光落在别人身上太久，又无法朝对方表达清楚心底这股悸动的缘由，环挠了挠头，移开了视线。

“你怎么知道我的名字？”随手带上了房间的门，他走进室内，像是想让对方忘记自己的失态般不经意地发问。

听到了意料之外的发问，壮五愣了愣，轻轻眨了眨眼睛，随后莞尔道：

“因为系统会显示预约人的姓名啊，而且今天下午的预约只有环君你一位。”

……是哦，有预约名单来着，环在心里默默吐槽着自己刚刚没过脑子的蠢问题。

“啊……希望你不会介意我擅自用‘环君’来称呼你，”见环陷入沉默，壮五不声不响地在脑子里回忆了一遍自己的言行，冲着对方抱歉地笑了笑，“因为档案显示我的年龄要比你稍微大上那么一点，如果造成了你的不快请务必和我说。”

环哼着鼻音摇了摇头：“没关系，小壮想怎么称呼我都可以。”

不如说愿意用这种显得熟稔的称呼方式还挺让人高兴的，环心想，心底涌出一丝细微的雀跃感。

“谢谢你，先坐下吧。”壮五眯起双眼，对自己突如其来的新昵称不置可否。

见对方并没有拒绝自己为他起的昵称，环心头的小雀跃不由地又蹦高了不少。

被引至斜对着书桌的一张沙发椅上坐下，环将夹在自己和靠背之间的抱枕抽出来搁在腿上，支着下巴打量着属于壮五的办公室。整个房间面积并不大，虽然家具并没有置办多少，但以肉眼看来却觉得整间屋子被填充得格外充实。书桌被众多书架圈起来，只留下恰好的办公区域，书架上除了摆放整齐的各色书籍之外，也有那么一两盆迷你的多肉盆景穿插在其中，工作区域的氛围因此瞬间变得鲜活了不少。对着书桌的除了环自己正坐着的沙发椅外，角落处还有一张仿佛是为‘恰好容下一位成年人’这一要求而设计的小床，铺着印有浅紫色花纹的布艺床品，许是为了让房间主人能在工作之余偶尔小憩一会而专门放置的。

空气中似乎还弥漫着一股淡雅的清香，环直起身子嗅了嗅，循着味望向了书桌的一隅，果然发现了一小瓶插着三根散香棍的香薰。

整洁且温馨，同机构内其他医疗人员或研究人员要么一片狼藉，要么简约到有些发凉的办公室完全不一样。

“好了，环君，现在开始我将对你的心理与精神状况做一个评估，”在书桌前的转椅上坐下，壮五调整朝向正对着窝在沙发椅上的环，将资料导入手中的平板电脑里，说道，“考虑到ANNI-159所持有的能力，现在将就认知层面对你的状况做一个基础的判断，需要你回答一些十分基础的问题。问题可能会让你觉得有点傻，还请谅解并配合。”

“噢，好的。”环应了一声，郑重地摆出一股“放马过来”的架势。

“那么……你的名字是？”

“四叶环。”

“年龄呢？”

“24。”

“性别？”

“……男。”

“职位和编号？”

“ANNI战术反应小组成员，编号MZ0401。”

像是在进行外来人口登记一般，壮五将环档案上的个人资料内容挨个儿问了一遍。这应该是在检查自己是否被异常影响导致对自我身份认识产生偏差，环暗自猜测，然而如若当真被攻击到了自我认知的层面，受害者估计早已连自己的家都不能好好地走回去，更别提主动来进行评定了。明知这一点却仍执意按照机构条例所述对自己进行基础问询的壮五，都不知该说是认真还是古板。不过，虽然只是照本宣科地将档案复述一遍，环却从壮五的表情中察觉不到丝毫的懈怠，连带着他自己也不知不觉间像是被对方的认真劲儿传染了似的坐直了身子。

问题在环流畅的对答中很快问完，壮五用手指抬了抬镜框，放下平板，微转过身子在触摸屏显示器上轻轻点了点。

“感谢你的配合，”记录完毕，壮五继续转回身子，笑对着环道，“之后会有一些稍显主观的小问题需要你回答，不要有压力，环君只要凭借第一印象诚实地作答就好。”

“噢。”

虽然身为战术小组的年轻派组员，环却早已因为“出任务必挂彩”这一特色，同医疗组的各位医务工作人员们混得十分熟悉，甚至能在机构每年的定期体检中获得护士姐姐们投喂的一两瓶布丁。心理评定自然也不是第一次经历，看着重新拿起平板开始划动的壮五，环在心底暗自揣测着对方接下来的行动。按照小壮的话语判断，等会儿应该是要进行墨迹测试，随机散开的墨痕原本就不存在什么正确答案，那么只要让小壮觉得自己的回答能体现成熟稳重的思想就绝对没问题。不过又该如何显得成熟呢，将墨渍看成熊啊狮子之类的会有用吗……

“请问环君是如何看待其他反应人员的？”

……咦？

没有等来预料中的墨迹组图，却被唐突地问到自身人际相关的话题，前一秒脑子里还在天马行空的环一下子没有转过弯来，下意识地重复了一遍壮五的问题：

“其他人员？”

“没错。”

“并没什么特别的想法，”环困惑道，“不过小壮为什么要问这个？”

将视线从手中平板的屏幕上移开，壮五抬起头有些疑惑地看着同样满脸困惑的环，像是很意外对方竟然没有明白自己这么做的动机。

“如果你是想知道这个问题背后的逻辑的话，那么这是在通过你对他人的直观评价来推测你行为上的潜在原因……”

“这点我也知道啊，不过我的行为方式和ANNI-159有关系吗？”

“不，确实没有关系，但是现在……”声音被逐渐压低，壮五仿佛察觉到了什么一般地截断了自己接下来要说的话。他微皱起眉头思索了片刻，转头朝着环认真地开口道：

“环君，大和先生难道没有同你说起过，我不仅是负责为你开具批准的负责人，也是为你进行心理干预的相关人员吗？”

“心理干预？”环直愣愣地看着转椅上的壮五，表现得宛如头一次听到这个词般的吃惊。  
  


“这到底是怎么回事啊和哥！”办公室外的走廊上，环撑着栏杆的扶手，冲着耳机另一头的大和大声抗议，“不是说只是进行任务后的心理评定吗？心理干预又是什么啊！”

“啊哈哈，看来是哥哥我忘了跟你说了，”大和的声音打着哈哈从骨导耳机中传来，“上头看过你的任务日志之后，一致认为阿环你的行为风格实在是过于激进了，便替你安排了负责心理干预的研究员来疏导你的情绪呢。”

“哈啊？激进是什么意思啊？！追求效率不应该是好事情吗，为什么还需要接受辅导啊！”环在不甚宽敞的走廊处来回踱着步子，语气十分不满。

“阿环，追求效率本身确实没有错，但你对于效率的执念我们认为有点过高了。”

“很普通啊！尽快完成任务难道不好吗？”

“行，既然阿环你自己觉得很普通，”对方不急不缓，“那接受干预也不会改变什么不是嘛，为什么要这么排斥呢？”

“这不一样啊，我自己没有问题为什么要接受干预啊！”

即便有一层木门的阻隔，被木材纤维撞得七零八落的环的声音依然顽强地飘进了壮五的耳道内。他垂下眼睑，默默地摘掉了架在鼻梁上的圆框眼镜，将桌上角落边两个不起眼的小型入耳式耳机塞进耳朵内。

而环那边，耳机对面的大和也像是放弃了一般地叹了口气：“阿环，很可惜，这点并不是哥哥我能做得了主的。如果你执意不愿接受干预，今后的任务也很有可能不再会有你的名字。你好好考虑一下吧。”

“什、等一下，这不公平！和哥！”

环还想再争辩些什么，但大和已经掐断了通讯，只留下一串忙音之后的一片寂静。

咂了咂嘴，环烦闷地抓了抓头发，看着眼前挂着壮五铭牌的大门，认命地推开了门。

再一次走进办公室，环笔直地朝着先前自己坐着的沙发椅走去，伸手将抱枕扔在床上，转身一屁股坐了进去。

“……所以，小壮是一直都知道心理辅导这件事了？”看着将朝向调整至面对自己的壮五，环没好气地开口。

“没错。”壮五坦然点头。

啊，是了，环垂下视线，看着沙发椅扶手上一小撮被自己的手指逆着拂过的绒毛。为了对目标进行心理干预，治疗师需要首先拉近与对方的距离，从而建立信赖关系。这样就能解释为什么对方会对着第一次见面的自己亲切地称呼为“环君”，也能解释为什么并不排斥自己称呼他为“小壮”了：和“四叶环”这个人本身并没什么关系，仅仅只是因为自己是他的干预对象，仅此而已。

如果今天来进行干预的不是自己，而是别的什么人，小壮也能亲切地直接称呼对方的名字吧。

“……那小壮也认为我需要被干预吗？我是不正常的吗？”

“我只能说，现在直接下结论还为时过早，关于环君你说的这点，我需要在和你进行一定接触之后才能判断。”

回答得客套而公式化，像是将自己心底真正的想法彻底地隐藏在了名为“模板”的厚墙之下，看不透，猜不着，显得格外地疏离。

小壮这个骗子，明明就觉得我需要被干预，环在心底恹恹地想。

毕竟，如果真的觉得“干预”这个行为多余的话，小壮早就以专家的身份去替自己向和哥解释了。

一时之间两人都没有再继续说话，房间里只剩下墙上挂钟的秒针不停游走的声音。望着眼前情绪明显不佳的环，壮五斟酌着，拿起了平板，开口道：

“如果对你的心理干预会让你产生不快的话，我们今天的会面也可以到此为止。”

“但是如果我不继续的话，我就会一直没办法参与任务吧，”环头也不抬，“算了，反正我也没有其他选择。”

“或者，你实在不乐意的话，”壮五攥紧自己的指尖，“我也可以帮你联系另外的心理干预人员。”

“啊，真是，小壮你好啰嗦啊，”环不耐烦道，“我没有讲过对你不满意吧？”

“但是你现在很明显抱有抵抗情绪，”壮五将平板放在桌上，皱着眉头同环沟通，“这种排斥情绪对于干预而言是没有益处的，如果不是因为反感我的话……”

“都、说、了，并不是讨厌你啊，”环大声反驳，“我只是不明白，其他反应人员也有完成任务速度比我快的，为什么唯独是我被强制要求进行心理干预啊？”

“我想或许是因为你在任务过程中太不把自己的安全当做一回事了，让后勤部门也无法很好地配合你，”将环的任务日志点开，壮五看着眼前一片标红的记录开口道，“任务过程中擅自切断通信频道共计6次，私自提前行动计划4次，贸然向目标出击2次……环君，你这种擅自的行为对每次任务的整体布局都会产生很大的影响。”

“但是战术反应小组的规章也说过，要我们遇事灵活变通，不能刻板啊，”环辩解道，声音里透着股委屈，“我只是按照它所说的做出了我觉得应该做的判断，结果到头来还是我的错吗？”

“判断也应该基于基本的行事准则，擅自行动很有可能会带来更为严重的后果，若是那样，环君你的责任可就会更大了。”

“什么啊！又让我老实听话，又让我随机应变的，这样不就怎么做都是错的吗！”

见环的情绪再一次变得激动，壮五只得放缓语气，继续好言道：“环君，我能理解你的心情，你只是想让自己完成任务的记录变得更加好看点，从而获得更高的地位，对吗？你没有错，追功逐利是所有人都会有的欲望，这很正常，这种欲望从某些方面来讲也能让我们变成更出色的人，但是这不代表你需要无视个人安危，抛弃团队合作来实现啊。”

听完这番话，环直视着壮五的双眼，片刻后微微叹了口气。

“小壮，你根本就不明白。”他说。

“你说的那些功名啊地位啊我都没有想过，我只是想找到我的妹妹而已。”

“妹妹？”突然接收到新讯息的壮五一下子愣了愣。

“是啊，一个叫理的孩子，”环重新窝进沙发椅里。

“你的父母呢？妹妹不见了父母难道没有做出什么行动吗？”

“他们早就不在了，我们是福利机构里出来的孩子。”

“……抱歉。”

“小壮干嘛道歉哇，这又不是你的错，”环摇头，语气仿佛在讲述别人的故事，“她很早以前就失踪了，福利机构曾经向警方报过案，但查不到任何的线索。我也是因为想着说不定这里能发现一点和理有关的线索，才会加入ANNI的，结果以我现在的安保许可等级，我根本找不到什么有用的信息。我不像你们那样头脑好，我也只有体能比较出色，所以我才会想尽量刷新自己的记录，来获取更高的安保等级。”

“但，为什么档案上没有提到关于你妹妹的事呢？”壮五低下头，将环的档案再度翻阅了一遍。

“可能是失踪的日子太久，警方已经将她划为已故人口了吧，”环嘟囔道，“不过我相信理还在这里的某个地方活着，我有这种感觉。”

壮五抬起头，看着环望向自己时那双不甘中透着股坚毅的淡蓝色双眸。

他抬手，将耳道里的耳机摘了下来。

“环君，”壮五郑重地看着环，认真的眼神让人无法移开视线：“你说的那些，都是真的吗？”

“我干嘛要说谎啊，说这种谎话对我完全没有好处不是嘛。”环皱眉。

壮五像是没听见环的辩解般，只是目不转睛地看着环，周身的空气越来越凝重，像是被巨大磁极所吸引的一大丛铁屑。

“……你没说谎。”下一瞬间，像是卸下了身上所有的力气般地，壮五整个人松弛了下来。他深呼出一口气，额头上渗出了几颗细密的汗珠。

“你确实没有说谎。”他重新抬起头，看向环的眼神再次变得柔和，就像他们刚见面时那样。


	4. -2055:35:24

战术反应小组的成员们大抵都住在机构提供的宿舍中。

同普通用人单位一样，ANNI为在其工作的各位干员们都提供了交通与住宿等多方面的便利。虽说并没有明文强制要求，但结合作息、便利性、突发任务等多重因素考虑之后，大部分的反应人员都还是会选择入住ANNI提供的宿舍。

虽说是公共宿舍，但条件一点也不比单身公寓差：四个人共同住在一间四室一厅的大房子里，每个人都能分到属于自己的独立卧室，近50平的公共空间连着厨房和小客厅，基础的电器和家具也一应俱全。不仅房间自带扫地机器人，同时每周都会有专门的保洁人员上门来进行打扫与清洁，努力做到不让成员们为了住宿操任何一点心。

入住员工宿舍的反应人员普遍表示，除了偶尔会有指甲盖那么丁点地想念家人之外，这里几乎没有缺点。

当然，这个唯一的缺点对环而言也近乎不存在。

顶着夕阳的余晖，环离开被树木环抱起来的小洋房，回到了自己位于生活区南面的宿舍。

确认过掌纹生物信息，单向玻璃门伴着气动声徐徐开启。环穿过走廊，走进公共区域，一位戴着眼镜，留着优等生发型的男生正盘腿窝在客厅的沙发内，十指翻飞在腿间的笔记本电脑上不停地敲着些什么。察觉到走廊处传来的动静，他抬起头，冲着环打了个招呼。

“回来啦，环。”

“噢。”

简短地应了一声，环没有停下脚步，径直走向房间深处的冰箱前，熟门熟路地掏出一瓶布丁，拧开封盖迫不及待地吃了一口。

丝滑香甜的布丁伴着香草味的馨香滚下肚，环满足地眯起眼睛抬起了头，一路上叽里咕噜抗议个不停的胃袋也像是终于得到了妥善的安慰，很快消停了下来。

“还没有吃晚饭吗？”沙发上的眼镜室友见状，关心道。

“是啊，”再度咽下好几口布丁，环合上冰箱门，撑在被他们当做吧台的矮隔断上抱怨，“都怪小壮太啰嗦了，说了好多麻烦的事情，一直拖到现在才算完。”

“……小壮？”室友推了推滑至鼻尖的眼镜，眼珠子转了转，“你是说，那位逢坂壮五？”

“没错。”环叼着勺子点头。

“诶，是他啊，”了然地笑了笑，室友重新将视线挪回屏幕上，“这不是挺好的嘛，据我所知那位逢坂先生在反应人员之中可是很受欢迎的哦，同他预约心理评测的人可是很多的呢。”

“是吗？感觉都没差的样子，郁亲你也是这样的吗？”

“我可是技术工种，除非是电子系异常否则一般来说不需要我上前线，”被唤作“郁亲”的男生头也不抬，电子屏幕在他镜片中映上淡蓝色的光，“但是咱们宿舍里可是有位逢坂先生的头号崇拜者。”

“你们在聊壮五先生吗！”

走廊处传来一声中气十足的声音。

互相对视一眼，郁抬了抬眉毛，冲着环做了一个“来了”的口型。

一连串急促的脚步声哒哒哒地从走道里传至客厅，一位顶着一头醒目红发的男子脸上闪着兴奋的光芒，风一般地冲向两人跟前。

“喔，拓亲，欢迎回来。”环含着布丁冲着名为拓也的室友伸出了拳头。

“哟，环，你回来啦，心理测评结果怎么样？……啊，布丁给我吃一口。”男子走到矮隔断旁，笑眯眯地同环碰了碰拳头作为问候，随后大咧咧地勾过了环的肩，盯上了环手中的布丁伺机而动。

“才不给，”笑着低头闪过了室友的袭击，环背靠着冰箱补充，“里面的也不给你。”

“小气——”嘴上抱怨着，对方的表情却依然灿烂，见偷食无望，拓也耸了耸肩，转身重新溜达到沙发旁，猛地瘫在郁对面的沙发上。

“说起来，我刚刚听到你们谈到了壮五先生来着？”他举起一只手，冲着环和郁发问。

“是啊，因为环的心理测评师是逢坂先生。”郁一脸平静。

“——什么？！”拓也一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上坐起来。

“环！你居然能约到壮五先生的名额！快跟我说说看你是怎么做到的？”

“怎么做到……”环被拓也夸张的语气唬得一愣一愣的，“不是，跟我没关系，这是和哥擅自决定的。”

“原来是组长吗！”拓也在沙发上抱住头仰天长叹，“真好啊——我是不是也应该要犯点什么会让二阶堂组长找我谈话的岔子呢——”

“有那么羡慕吗，”环被拓也逗得直乐，“他可是把我当做心理不健全的病号看待哦。”转过身，倚在隔断上，环手臂高举，冲着角落里的垃圾桶投出了自己手中早已吃空的布丁瓶。

嗖的一声，正中准心。

“被当成病人算什么，”拓也闭上眼睛，双手握拳收在胸口，嘴角挂着幸福的微笑，“别说是病号了，只要能让壮五先生亲自对我进行疏导，就算是被当做异常者被他研究，我都愿意。”

“拓也他啊，自从半年前被精神冲击的余波蹭到，让逢坂先生检查了一次之后，就一直是这个样子了。”郁在一旁面无表情地补充，对拓也夸张得泛油光的举动毫不在意，半丝眼神都不给，显然早已习惯了他这种状态。

有那么好吗？

脑子里回想了一遍同壮五见面的整个流程，环开始深思是自己有眼不识泰山还是室友中了对方的蛊。

见环正不为所动地看着自己，拓也耸了耸肩，竖起食指轻轻摆了摆：“环，看来你还没有发现壮五先生的好。难道你没有注意到壮五先生的姓氏吗？”

“不就是逢坂吗？”

“对啊！逢坂！”拓也用力拍了一下自己的大腿，“咱们M市姓逢坂的还能有谁，不就只剩下FSC财团的那一家子了嘛！壮五先生是逢坂家的大少爷，不过因为是私生子上不了台面，所以才会让他屈尊来咱们机构担任研究员兼心理医生——这在ANNI里已经是不算秘密的秘密了哦。”

FSC，乃至整个I国都数一数二的国民级财团，自金融行业发家以来，触手已经伸展至餐饮、住宿、娱乐、房产等各个领域，就连ANNI背后也或多或少地接受了来自FSC的注资。

大家族的权势八卦总能勾得人心痒痒的，但环却只是漫不经心地搭了声腔。

“诶，是吗。”

“就是这样啊！环，你都不感兴趣吗？”

“因为啊，这都是你们乱说的，小壮他自己也没有承认不是嘛。”

“这种事情怎么能明着承认嘛！而且壮五先生的穿着虽然看着很低调，但其实都是真金白银堆出来的，光是他鼻梁上的眼镜，市面上售价就要三十万，这不就足以说明他的家世显赫了嘛。不仅如此，壮五先生的业务能力也十分出众，在为我进行检查时全程细致而缜密，谈吐间简直让我如沐春风。不仅出身名门，还礼貌又温柔，工作能力强的同时再加上他出众的外表……啊，神啊，这个世界上怎么可以有这么完美的一个人，我觉得自己都要爱上他了……”

“得了吧，你见一个爱一个，连AI都不放过，上次看到SPIN的虚拟影像时也这么说。”郁挖苦他。

虽然早已知道拓也那聊到自己喜欢的人或事就停不下来的劲，环却莫名地觉得自己那相处多年的室友此时变得格外的聒噪，以往只是觉得有趣的夸张表演在涉及到壮五之后却没来由得让人烦闷，对方对壮五狂热的吹捧更是让环觉得透不过气，只能皱着眉头移开自己的视线。

怎么说呢，就像饼干中用来突出甜味的盐失手放多了，原本完美的口味就这么被咸涩的口感彻底取代了一样。

明明拓亲在吹捧其他人的时候自己乐见其成，怎么到了小壮这儿就格外令人不忍呢？

“……环，你有点不对劲哦，”察觉到异样的拓也凑近环，“平常你都会来吐槽我的，现在却一句话都不说，你就这么不喜欢壮五先生吗？明明连昵称都已经想好了。”

“……也不是不喜欢……”环嘟囔着，有些别扭地别过头。

冷静下来考虑，小壮的确没有做过什么特别过分的事。虽说将自己当成心理缺陷者让人很不爽，不过毕竟预约时的档案是那么写着的，又没有和自己有过任何接触，会先入为主也不是什么怪事。

“我不清楚你和壮五先生之间发生了什么，但是壮五先生绝对是一位称职且温柔的人，相信环同他相处得久了之后也会慢慢明白的。”拓也绕过隔断，抬手绕过环的肩膀并拍了拍。

温柔，吗。

环的脑子里闪过自己在咨询时间结束后，准备离开壮五办公室时的情景。

当时，壮五叫住了压下门把手的环，脱口的语气带着不自然的飘忽，像是经过了一场激烈的心理斗争：“如果使用我的安保等级，来替你在资料库中尽量收集你想要的信息，你能接受吗？”

末了，又在环疑惑而震惊的眼神下补了一句：“这样的话，你也没有理由再继续不计后果地完成任务了吧？”

“小壮……为什么想要帮我？”那时候的环不禁开口发问。

“就当成，是我误解你的赔礼吧。”对方回答，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容。

耳边还在持续回荡着拓也规劝性的话语，环暗自揣摩着壮五同自己许诺时的神情，若有所思。  
  


或许是室友的碎碎念终于成功地扎进了环的脑子里，那栋矗立在生活区边缘的奶黄色小洋房前再次出现了一位苍蓝发色的年轻人的身影。

虽然理解了环的行事理由，也为擅自误会环的动机道了歉，但那位恪尽职守的心理医师简直完美地发扬了研究员所必备的严谨到有些刻板的态度，奉程序为圭臬，丝毫没有周旋的余地。

想要让干预顺利结束且拿到一个不错的评价？那么该经过的流程一个都不能少。

所以说，这都是小壮坚持，甚至可以算是“威逼”，让自己以至少每周一次的频率让他为自己进行疏导和开解，才不是我自己想去的呢。

环心中的小人挥舞着三叉戟碎碎念。  
  


“环君，很抱歉，从你的问卷结果来看，我还是无法算你通过。”

壮五将手中的平板型电脑调转了180度，微微倾身递给客座沙发椅上的环，语气中透着股遗憾。

环接过平板，只是扫了一眼屏幕里“合作性”低出平均值的雷达图，便又默默地将平板递了回去。

“是小壮让我按照自己的第一直觉选的嘛，”意外地没有表现出诸如不耐或焦躁的负面情绪，环像是早已预知了结果一般，靠在椅背上支着下巴开口，“而且说起来小壮不是已经理解我的心情了吗，为什么还要继续这种多余的测试啊？”

“我的确能理解环君会有这般行事风格的原因，但这点并不能改变你不计较后果和不为团队考虑的事实。”

壮五点开问卷详情，一页又一页的图表排着队弹上壮五的电脑窗口。

“我也已经说过了啊，说我以后会注意，不会再犯类似的错误，”环心有不甘地冲着壮五辩解，“我这不是已经愿意改正了吗，为什么还是不能通过啊。”

“只是口头保证的话，无法确保当事人一定能办到。”

“我一直都是说到做到，不会骗人的。”

“那如果让你保证‘自己这辈子再也不吃最喜欢吃的食物’，你能做到吗？”

“这种承诺最开始就不会说出口吧！”

虽然仅保持着最低限度的频率，但环造访壮五办公室的次数也已经累积到了四次。对方的态度看似十分配合，但每次测评调查所得出的结果都让壮五颇为头疼。虽说自己可以无视这项结果直接给环一个还算看得过去的评级，但他的职业道德不允许自己这么做。

他得为自己负责，更得为环负责。

轻轻叹了口气，壮五将视线从屏幕上挪开，低头摘下眼镜，对折镜腿后放在手边的桌面上，转过身直面环，紫色的眸子牢牢地牵住了面前年轻人的目光。

一瞬间像是变回了在福利院被“妈妈”批评的自己，环情不自禁地坐直了身子。

“性格和喜好都是人与生俱来且很难通过理性控制的东西，”传入环耳朵里的声音却并没有“妈妈”那么严厉，“很多时候，特别是你们反应人员在遇到紧急事件需要自己判断下一步的情况下，往往会做出下意识的行为。毕竟在极端条件下不存在充足的时间来计划之后的行为怎么做才会比较妥帖，不管本人的意愿再怎么强烈，身体也不见得会老实地按照意愿行动。”

“而环君，你的第一反应所带来的风险系数则相对较高。根据你对问卷内容的选择来看，你的个人意识较强，且更为倾向结果论。的确，你的素质足以让你在任何的情况下都能成为小队中最强有力的尖刀，但武器若是连使用者也一并刺伤的话，便多少有些得不偿失了。我并没有责备环君的意思，只不过希望你能够打从心里改变一些观念，你能明白吗？”

并没有接壮五抛过来的问题，环不发一语地偏过头，避开了壮五的视线。

说来说去，还不是不相信我。他心想。

什么第一反应、个人意识，说白了不就是认为自己没有能力控制自己的行为吗？压根没有实际地了解过自己，仅凭着一堆数据和图表擅自认定了自己的为人，自顾自地推断着还没有发生的事情，还不给自己反过来证明的机会，这样也未免太高傲了。

明明一点都不温柔。

拓亲也是个骗子，环没好气地想。

“环君。”他听见壮五轻轻叫了一声自己的名字。

但他并没有搭腔，牢骚伴着抵触的情绪将环的内心逐渐填满，办公室内一时间没有人说话，空气中透着一股凝重的滞涩感。再继续呆着看来也没有意义了，现在回宿舍还能用冰在冰箱里的国王布丁来驱散积累而来的疲劳。环心里默默盘算着，刚准备起身，却被一阵抽屉的推拉声给打断了。

一阵微弱的气流袭来，似乎是壮五拿着什么页状物冲着自己晃了晃。

环不情愿地转回脑袋。

透明文件夹里装着几份文件。整张A4大小的白纸被多个大小不一的方框分割成了不同的区域，内里印有工整的字体。在右上角还有一张2寸彩色的寸照，仔细看似乎是个年龄比自己少几岁的女生。

这难道是——

环“啪”地一下飞快地夺过了壮五递过来的文件袋。

“关于你妹妹的事情，”对方清了清喉咙，“毕竟答应过你要帮你调查，可惜时间和信息有限，我暂时只能找到这几份比较值得怀疑的档案。很可惜，我并没有见过理小姐，所以无法从照片上多加判断，所以很有可能这里面并没有理小姐的有用信息。”

环没有说话，他只是默默低头清点完递来的五份档案，又将它们重新装回了文件夹内。

“……小壮，真的帮我找了啊。”半晌，环的声音从他唇间溢了出来。

闷闷的，带着含糊不清的说辞，仿佛裹了层棉花，连带着将几分钟前那个愤懑不平的“四叶环”也一并裹了起来。

他突然又猛地抬起头，一扫先前的阴郁神色，水蓝色的眸子亮晶晶的，带着一股子想到了好点子的兴奋，连脱口而出的尾音都抑制不住地上扬。

“小壮，”环说，“我来做你的助手吧！”

这下子换壮五愣住了。过于跳脱的话题让他一时半会没有跟上环的思维，在对方见他毫无反应又重复了一遍之后，才愣怔着说道：“但、环君，你不是应该还有其他的事情吗？”

“我们战术反应人员只需要每周达成素质检测指标就行了，很简单的，”环满脸轻松，“那些日常训练什么的，也很快就弄好了。像其他的任务之类的话，我现在也接不了，这点小壮你也知道的。”

“环君，谢谢你的好意，”在环说话的空档里，壮五的神色已经不知不觉恢复如常，他微微颔首，朝环浅浅地鞠了一躬：“如果是因为我替你调查了理小姐的事情的话，这是我自愿许下的承诺，不是需要你报答的意思。”

“这点我知道啊，”环的表情仿佛在听其他国家的语言，“就像是小壮自愿来帮我一样，这也是我自己本身的想法，虽然确实是有答谢小壮的意思就是了。”

“但是，我本身也并不求你的回报，你还在我身上花心思岂不是很没有意义……”

“小壮你说的话我已经听不懂了，你真的在说人类的语言吗？”环挠了挠头，从眼角到眉梢都写满了疑惑，“没有意义又是什么意思啊，为什么要有意义啊？”

“因为，虽然这么说有点冷血，但环君无法从我身上获得任何金钱或者权力上的好处哦？”

“等一下，为什么会扯到这些啊？”

壮五一时语塞，望着环的眼睛下意识地眨了两眨。

“……难道你没有听别人说起过，我是逢坂家的少爷之类的传言吗？那不单单是传言，也是事实啊。”

“嗯，听是听说过，不过那又怎么了？”

壮五像是看到了什么珍稀动物似的，目不转睛地盯着环看了许久。

“……如果不是因为我的身份，那环君为什么会想要帮我呢？”片刻后，壮五皱起眉头，仿佛在思考什么困惑了他一生的问题，“这对你没有一点好处，虽然我答应帮你的忙，但我其实并没有把握一定能获得理小姐的信息啊？很有可能即便你来帮忙，我也依然什么线索都无法找到，这样的话环君你岂不是做了白工了？”

“啊？所以说小壮为什么会这么想啊！”

像是听到了什么天方夜谭般，环一脸不可置信地拍了拍沙发椅的把手。他猛地一下子站起身，像是为了让壮五听得更清楚一般，三两步拉近了彼此间的距离。

“什么意义啊白工啊，小壮为什么要想得这么复杂啊？小壮帮了我的忙，所以我也希望能在什么地方帮到小壮，就这么简单，难道小壮听不懂吗？”

“还是说，其实是因为小壮并不喜欢我，觉得我烦，所以用这种说法来拒绝我？”环站在壮五跟前，低着头看着对方，眉间不自觉地绞在了一起，“如果是那样的话，那就直接跟我说啊，话说得那么绕我哪里听得懂嘛。”

逼近自己的环让壮五不自觉地靠在了椅背上，他仰起头，与环的视线相碰，对方却在几秒之后转着眼珠子挪开了视线。

那神情竟让壮五捕捉到了些许的委屈。

个头也好，体格也好，分明比自己大上一圈，却在互相对视时先漏了怯；也分明是对方先气势汹汹地逼近自己，却从他身上感觉不到任何一丝的压迫感和威胁感。

壮五掩住唇角，忍不住轻笑了一声。

“干嘛笑啊！”环恼羞成怒道。

“抱歉，抱歉，”壮五赶忙道歉，那笑意却从嘴角逐渐传染至眼尾，连眯起的眸子也跟着熠熠生辉，“你说的没错，我不该这么说，是我犯傻了。”

“你的确不会那样想，”他深吸一口气，像是已经笑够了，又重新抬起头看向环，“既然已经说到这种份上了，那么就麻烦你了，环君。”  
  


将环送离房间，壮五站起身子伸了个懒腰，揉着肩膀缓步走到窗边。

房间的窗户正对着正门前的路，苍蓝发色的大个子反应人员此时也已经出现在了壮五的视野中。似乎察觉到了来自背后的目光，走在路上的环顿住了脚步回头望了望，很快发现了窗边的壮五。

他举起右臂，用力冲壮五挥了挥手。

壮五也不禁勾起了嘴角，伸出右手隔着玻璃轻轻摆了摆。

SPIN的声音就在此时从他的耳机中传出来。

“打扰了，壮五先生，您有一条通讯申请。”

“请问是谁？”

“是逢坂家。”

壮五挥动的手顿了顿。

“……接进来吧。”微不可寻地叹了口气，壮五淡然道。

在那之后他便不再说话了，只是笔直地站在窗户旁听着通过电波传导至自己耳机中的声音，偶尔也只是轻轻嗯几声作为回应，一动不动，仿佛换个稍显舒适的姿势都将成为一种罪过。

突然间，壮五仿佛凝固住的表情有了动作，他先是睁大了眼睛，随后又不可置信地皱起了眉头，苏纪石般的紫色眼瞳在眼眶中不住移动，最终望向了环离去的那条小道。

壮五紧紧闭上眼。

“……我知道了。”沉默片刻，他随后轻声答道。


	5. -1704:19:56

虽说是头脑一热嘴巴一张主动向壮五提出了“做助手”这项请求，但老实说，环对于机构里的医师或研究员的助手应该做的事情，没有一丝一毫的概念。

若是形容得更为严谨一点的话，与其说是“不知道应该做些什么”，不如说是“不知道自己能干些什么”。

身具研究员与心理医师双重身份的壮五，周身的杂事也理所应当得多，按理来说留给环发挥的空间十分充足，当然他也是这么尝试的：最初他拍着胸脯向壮五保证说自己什么都愿意做，继而收获了对方一脸将信将疑地安排下来的一串实验数据的归纳与整理。阿拉伯数字像是行军的蚂蚁一样整齐地爬满了表格，备注里写满了拆开看每个字都认识，但合起来却宛如天书的语句，数据的主人还好心地过来同环讲解了一道具体要求：属于A类的放到这一栏，属于B类的放到那一栏，剩下的输入某个函数后按住格子往下一拖——就全好了。

环坐在电脑前连连点头。

壮五看着一脸自信的环有些不放心：“要是有什么不确定的地方随时可以问我。”

这让环觉得自己的能力受到了怀疑。

谁还不会用个电脑呢，类似的动作已经看小壮操作过很多次了，放心吧，交给我，小壮只管去休息就好。

虽然气势如虹地这么说了，但毕竟理想十分丰满，现实却依旧格外骨感。繁琐的操作让整个过程变得十分枯燥，眼皮在“蚁群”的围攻之下宛如陷入热恋的情侣一般如胶似漆恋恋不舍，脖子在此时也变得格外的羸弱，虽然仍旧能托着脑袋，却抑制不住地往下落，好几次回过神来时额头离桌面的距离被缩短得只剩几厘米。

饶是如此环也还是靠着出色的意志完成了壮五交代的小任务。只是在对方收到处理完成的结果时，不出意外地发现漏掉了好几处没有记录的数据，且自变量和因变量也在不知不觉之间换了个边。

“前面的部分还是录入得十分工整的。”壮五挂着笑安慰道。

环默默地在心底将文书处理方面的辅助工作标了NG。

既然研究工作不擅长自己，那么心理辅导方面的支持又如何呢？

这个念头也很快地被环打消了：壮五出众的业务能力和妥帖的考量让环一时半会无法找出能插手帮忙的点，缺乏理论知识的他碰上专业领域就像是被麻绳捆住四肢一般，根本无法施展拳脚，更何况壮五本人也谢绝过环提出的帮助。

“在咨询时，如果有除了医师以外的第三人在场，咨询者会很容易竖起心理防线，这样不利于他的放松，也不利于与我建立信任关系。”壮五当时如是说。

结果，在放弃了一切与技术有关的协助想法之后， 环终于在“跑腿”这一层面上发挥了自己的光和热。

仔细想来，环还没有看过壮五出门的样子。

环自认为自己并不是一个喜欢宅在宿舍的人，若是熟识的朋友愿意邀约，用餐也好，聚会也好，运动也好，他绝对是欣然赴会，更何况还有反应人员每日必修的早晚间训练。然而即便是这样高频次的外出，他却完全没有在机构园区内偶然碰上壮五的印象。不仅是环，包括拓也在内的其他反应人员，在细细揣摩之后也顿然发现生活区内似乎从来不曾出现过壮五那温润而挺拔的身影。

从初次见面开始，环同壮五的会面地点就一直是那幢房檐上挂着阿拉伯数字5的，漆成奶黄色的小洋房，环到访之前他便已经在，环离去时他却还没走。也或许是房屋内配有完备的厨房和卫浴的缘故，壮五才能顺利地过上宛如地缚灵一般的日子。

环曾经在壮五工作闲暇时问及对方不出门的理由。“我不太习惯吵闹的环境，所以没有必要的话尽量不会出门。”那时的他戴着平时办公时用上的圆框眼镜，捧着一本标题晦涩的小说靠在转椅上看着环。

“那，”环指了指对方耳道里塞着的联络用入耳式耳机问，“小壮选择那种款式，也是因为怕吵吗？”

“嗯，可以这么说。”壮五勾了勾嘴角，垂下眼睑，手里的小说翻动了一页。

虽然不知道之前的壮五是如何解决自己的出行问题的，不过既然环在这儿，那么诸如资料的传递，心理咨询结束后咨询者的回访，甚至是各类生活用品的采买与补充，都落在了环的肩上。尽管环心底也知道，即便没有自己壮五也能有自己的方法达成目的——毕竟在自己出现之前壮五一直都是这么生活过来的，但环依旧对自己也能帮上什么忙这点感到满足。

况且，每次在他为对方跑完腿回到那幢小洋房里时，壮五总会走出房间，提前来到大门前迎接他，向他致谢。

“谢谢你了，环君，”致谢时的壮五微微仰头直视比他高出些许的反应人员的双眼，笑容柔和，“真的帮了我很大的忙。”

这种说辞多少包含了些许客气的成分在内，但即便如此，环也依然十分高兴，对方道谢时的声音同笑容一般，也是柔柔的，像是天然温泉池里偶尔冒出来的一小撮气泡，这点同样让环分外喜欢。

他喜欢壮五向他道谢。

不是批评，也不是指点，只需简简单单的三个字，就能让环如同大冬天跳进了那汪冒着小气泡的温泉般舒爽。

只是，他偶尔也会注意到，壮五笑起来时的嘴角总是能精确地固定在一个恰到好处的角度，眉眼虽然弯着，但好看的紫色眸子里却并看不见多少发自内心的喜悦。

像是在特定的时间点戴上了一面特定的面具。

环对此有些在意。  
  


太阳没入地平线以下之后，地表的温度总是下降得十分快。

裹挟着寒意的冷风袭来，将环脖颈处还没来得及擦干的汗一下子吹回了体内。不禁微微打了个寒噤，环缩着脖子将飞行员夹克的拉链稍稍拉高些许，转过身挥着手冲着训练场旁东倒西歪喘着粗气的组员们道了声回见，便迈着步子踏上了那条他早已熟悉的小道。

从口袋里掏出刚到手的布丁，环握在手里，忍不住驱动手腕将布丁轻轻抛起。塑料的布丁杯在空中翻了个个儿，像是装了导航似的笔直地落回了环张开的手心，“啪”地一声，再次被牢牢地握在手里。

刚好是自己最喜欢的味道，内心的雀跃化为弧度，原封不动地反映在环的嘴角。

原本只是一次再寻常不过的综合越障练习，也不知为何，平日里交往不多的几位隔壁宿舍楼的反应人员突然间开始向环所呆的宿舍楼发起了战书。都是群年轻气盛的青年，好胜心就像燥热天里遇上了干草的火花一样蔓延得飞快，但干巴巴的比赛总归是缺了点味道，一群人又开始就该赌点啥争执不下。

实在不行的话，每人一个布丁如何？

也不知是谁趁乱提议，却出乎意料地没有碰上什么反对意见。

敲定奖池之后一切就变得顺理成章了：400米的障碍训练赛道，每人代表自己的宿舍参赛，谁用时最短就算哪边赢。而结果，则是环一骑绝尘，以95秒的好成绩拿下了第一。

“再努努力都能打破机构内的记录了。”被起哄而坐上了裁判席的大和如是说。

平日里的训练记录环是不在乎的，他只是单纯瞄上了作为奖品的布丁而已——布丁可是个好东西，既贵精又贵多，补充能量的同时还能调剂心情，生病时吃上一口顿时一切头疼脑热都不复存在了，简直是居家旅行必备之良药。

当然，上述评价仅为环的个人看法，不具备任何客观性。

不过这次，他倒是一反常态地没有在拿到手的第一时间内将布丁交代进自己的胃里，那杯侥幸“存活”下来的布丁此刻正被心情大好的蓝发年轻人小心地握着，掌心的温热透过皮肤渗进杯壁，被布丁一五一十地记录了下来。

在拿到布丁的瞬间，环的脑子里不由自主地浮现出了那位像是在小洋房里扎了根的心理咨询师的身影。

一定是因为那天——环同自己找着理由——那天他刚替壮五在研究所递完了一份纸质复印资料，回到小洋房的客厅时，循着味儿瞥见了放在茶几上的一小盒包装精美的布丁。

直到现在，环也忘不了与那盒布丁初次相见时，它那美得宛如浑身发光的色泽，和连过度包装都抵挡不住的，不知不觉弥漫在整个房间里的，香醇甜腻的香草籽和蛋奶的馨香。

虽然他很快挪回了自己的视线，但当时脸上的表情一定充满了渴望，不然壮五也不会在从办公室出来时望着他愣了愣，诧异地转头看了一眼茶几上的小甜点，随后一脸了然地眯起眼睛：

“环君，你愿意吃掉那份布丁吗？”

被别人看穿心思多少有些不好意思，环抬起手挠了挠头，视线左右游移了一小会，最终还是抬起眼神同壮五对视。

“可以吗？但是那个是小壮的吧。”

“没关系，我并没有那么喜欢甜食，交给我的话多少有点暴殄天物了，”壮五从楼梯上走下，来到茶几旁俯身打开了布丁的包装，“让真正喜欢的人享用它，也算是物尽其用了吧。”

而它的味道，也丝毫没有愧对它精致的包装，和那让人迷醉的香味。

时至今日，环都会忍不住地回味。

环自觉知恩图报十分重要，既然收到了对方递过来的好意，不回报又怎么能行，虽然自己手头的这份布丁并没有那般惊艳，但好歹是自己通过努力赢来的战利品，也算是有了些不一样的意义，而且就算吃不完也没关系，剩下的份自己可以帮小壮消灭得一干二净。

如果小壮愿意直接分给自己一半的话，那更是再好不过了。

军靴的厚底吱吱呀呀地碾过碎石小路，环举步生风，拐向烂熟于心的岔路，没多久便瞧见了那幢小洋房。

天色早已暗透，一片浓绀色一眼望不到头，用力盯着才能从像缎子一样的天空中盯出几颗闪着银光的星星。小洋房一楼落地窗的窗帘已经被拉上，缝隙处也是暗的，并没有光亮从窗帘之间挤出来。二楼的窗户却是一片透亮，暖光穿过玻璃，将小阳台朦胧的阴影打在环的脚边。

虽说是抱着碰碰运气的心态，但环还是对壮五这个点依然守在办公室内深感意外。

莫不是真的就一直住在这里了，环在心底嘀咕。

他走向大门，握着把手往下压了压，先前活动自如的门把手此刻却像是被冻住了一般卡得死死的。

异样的手感让环皱起了眉头，环再次试着用力下压门把手，但仍旧纹丝不动。

难道不在？

环后退几步，走出屋檐投下的阴影，身子微微后仰，再次确认了一遍从二楼窗户里透出的光。

“小壮？”环试着喊了声对方的名字。

略显上扬的尾音朝着四下散开，除了紧随而来的一丝细微的回声之外，并没有其他动静。

难道人真的不在？

人走忘关灯显然与壮五平日里给人留下的细致印象不太相符，不过凡事都有个万一，说不定对方真就有什么要紧的事情，急急忙忙地出了门，连房间内的电器是否关好都没时间检查呢？

环点开机构特配的腕式移动通讯终端，翻到壮五的信息，给他打了个网络电话。

等待接通的回铃音传入耳内，一分钟仿佛被什么不知名的怪力延长了十几倍一般，变得无比的难耐，环靠在屋外院子的一棵树旁，内心的困惑像是被灌着气的气球，随着耳机里长嘟声的延音越吹越大，直到最后被象征着“无人接听”的提示音猛地戳破，布满了他整个心房。

对于ANNI的工作人员来说，移动终端不仅有互相之间远程通讯的功能，更是每位工作人员同机构主脑AI “SPIN”相接的重要渠道，也正因如此，为了降低遗失风险，负责设计和开发终端的研究员们才会费尽心思将其设计成防水防尘防摔的腕带式。小壮的性格本就细腻，即便再怎么匆忙，也不应该落下移动终端才对。

但如果他在房间里的话，又为何听不见自己喊他名字的声音呢？

“SPIN，你在吗？”环抬头看向眼前唯一的光源开口。

“在的，环先生，”熟悉的金属质女声通过骨头传入环的听觉中枢，“请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“能帮我定位到小壮现在的位置吗？”

SPIN的声音在一小段沉默后继续传来：“壮五先生的话，目前GPS信号显示在5号楼内。”

……什么啊，原来在里面啊。

同SPIN道了声谢，背靠着大树伸了个懒腰，环低头看了一眼手里的布丁，思考了片刻，还是将它重新塞回了口袋里。

算了，他想，说不定是小壮不想见自己，故意不出声呢。

他直起身子，拍了拍蹭过树干的后背，转身准备沿着来时的小路走回去，却在迈出两步之后突然顿住了自己的步伐。

有哪里不对，环猛地回头，重新看向那幢房子。

太安静了，安静得简直连一点“人”的气息都察觉不到。

二楼的灯光化作了一团浓得散不开的云，重重地压在环的心口，一股不祥的预感麻绳一般从那团云中伸过来，顺着血管一圈又一圈地将环的心脏紧紧缠住。环弯下身子，从地上捡起一块大小适宜的石子握在手中，眯起眼睛，瞄准目标后朝小洋房二楼的窗玻璃扔去。

“啪”的一声，小石子击中玻璃发出一声脆响，而房屋内却依然没有传出任何动静。

这不对劲，环拧紧了眉间。

他迅速环顾四周，挑选了一棵高而粗壮，且树枝离二楼小阳台比较近的树，抱住树干，四肢发力，反应人员出众的体能带着他如同一只灵巧的猫，嗖地蹿了上去。树叶在入冬后大都脱离了树枝的掌控，而对环来说光秃的树枝恰巧能提供清晰的视野。他奋力压低重心，四肢并用，谨慎而缓慢地在靠近窗台处的树枝上移动，待同窗台的距离缩短得差不多之后，环闭上眼，提胸做了个深呼吸，再次睁眼时眸子里的光已变得锐利而坚定。

他松开攀住树枝的手，双腿发力，伸长手臂向二楼金属阳台的边缘猛扑过去。

手掌如同装了弹簧一般，在确认到金属质感的瞬间便用力握紧，虽然采取了一定的保护姿势，但巨大的冲力让环攀住阳台边缘的同时仍被撞得不轻。稳定住身型，环没事人似的双臂发力，在用力拉起自己的同时抬脚扣住阳台边缘，流畅地翻进了小阳台的狭窄空间内。

眼前熟悉的布局正是壮五的办公室，而那位环一直试图联系上的人，此刻正窝在办公桌前的转椅上，双手捏拳，两臂交叉紧紧地护住胃部，弓着身子，头抵着桌面，鬓发从侧边盖住了他的面庞，让人无法看清他的表情。

环的瞳孔瞬间缩紧。

他大声喊着壮五的名字，不停敲打眼前的玻璃，两手扒住窗户用力朝后拉，却怎料窗户被对方从内侧落了栓，怎么使劲也拉不开。

像是终于注意到了窗外的声音般，壮五的头微不可寻地抬了抬。但仿佛这样的一个动作就已经耗费了他仅存的全部精力，那颗顶着柔软银发的头只是稍稍晃了晃，便脱力地落回了桌面上，仿佛彻底断电一动不动。

环用力咂了声嘴。

来不及过多思考，他脱下自己的外套，在寒风中撩起袖子，右臂曲肘，左手抱拳，在玻璃上比划了两下，咬紧牙关猛然发力，推着肘部向玻璃狠狠撞过去。

哗啦一声，玻璃应声而碎，飞溅的碎玻璃划过环裸露在外的手肘，留下了一道鲜红的血印。顾不上查看自己的伤势，环将手从碎掉的洞处伸进去，反手打开了窗栓，立刻推开窗户翻进了室内。

“小壮！”

房间内宛若凝固的氛围被环焦急的呼喊声打破，终于伴着呜咽的风声开始流动。

大步跨向壮五身侧，环飞快地伸手触碰对方的脖子，微热的皮肤下血管在安静地跳动，一阵阵的搏动顺着柔软的皮肤传至环的指腹。

还好，还活着。

环闭上眼暗自舒了口气。

被环吸饱了室外寒意的手指触碰，壮五冰得条件反射地缩了缩，一声极轻的呻吟也随着从他的鼻腔里溢出来。

“小壮？小壮你怎么样，是不是哪里痛？”

见壮五并没有失去意识，环弯下身子紧张道。他将脱下的飞行员夹克披在壮五肩上，小心翼翼地将他从书桌前扶起来。

本就白皙的壮五此刻脸上全无一丝血色，他借着环的力道，缓缓靠向椅背，紧闭的双眼缓缓睁开，眼神像是对焦了好一会，才终于对上环的视线。望着环紧皱的眉头，壮五扯了扯嘴角，拼凑出了一个虚弱的笑容。

“……我没事。”他开口，声音拖着气，仿佛随时能被风吹走。

环从来没见过这样子的壮五。

“这哪里叫没事啊！”强撑起来的笑意不仅没能安抚住环，更像是起了反作用，蓝发年轻人的声音陡然提高，带出了一股焦躁，“我不明白，小壮都病成这样了为什么还要硬撑？去看医生不就好了吗？”

“……环君，声音……”

这句简单的抱怨倒是让环瞬间禁了声，似乎意识到了自己音量的失控让本就不舒服的壮五损耗了精神，却又很明显地在心中憋了一股无处释放的气，环的脸一下子涨得通红，却拧着眉头耷拉着眼睑，眼珠子也是不安分地在眼眶里四下乱晃，说不上是愧疚还是不满。最终，他还是在壮五的跟前低着头蹲下身子，小声地嘟囔了一句“抱歉”。

“小壮去看医生吧，要是没有力气我就背着你去。”试着握住了壮五微微颤抖的手，环开口提议。

“真的没关系，我现在已经好多了，”虽然声音仍显虚弱，但好歹能说出完整话的壮五断断续续道，“只是胃疼而已，老毛病了，不碍事。”

环仍有些怀疑，他稍稍起身，用手覆住壮五的额头，简单地测了测对方的体温。

“真的没问题吗？小壮不能小看那些小病小痛哦，弄不好也是会要命的。”

说出这番话的环表情显得格外严肃，为了让他放心，壮五只得闭上眼睛，浅笑着再次缓缓点头。

“休息一下就好了。”像是为了增加可信度一般，壮五再次轻声补充道。  
  


结果，壮五还是按不住环的要求，被他背下了楼。

办公室的玻璃窗被打破，很显然已经不适合继续睡在房间里了，环便不顾壮五的再三托辞，将他塞进了一楼客厅的长沙发里，之后又转身哒哒哒跑上楼，将壮五办公室的床品一口气全背了下来。

“不是小壮说休息一下就行了吗，那个房间已经不能睡了，就只能先在这里了。”

脖子下被塞进了枕头，身体上盖上了软和的棉被，就连被角都被仔细地塞进了身体与沙发的缝隙中。默默地看着将自己裹成一条春蚕的环，壮五忍不住开口叫住了他。

“环君。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你。”

“哦，没事，”环直起身揉了揉鼻子，脸颊边有一丝不易察觉的绯色，“毕竟小壮也帮了我很多忙。”

“但是那些忙环君你已经全部回报给我了。”

“都说了我不是……算了，反正小壮也会理解成奇怪的意思。”

说不出缘由，壮五只觉得有些莫名的高兴，便勾起嘴角笑了起来。看着壮五的笑颜，环的神情也跟着放松了不少：“什么嘛，已经能好好地笑出来了，那看来是真的没问题了。”他轻松道，接着俯下身子，伸手隔着被褥，轻轻地放在了壮五的胃部。

“真的不痛了，对吧？”环放低声线，确认道。

“嗯，不痛了。”壮五颔首。

“很好，”环直起身子，绕过沙发去熄灭了客厅的电灯，“那小壮就先好好休息，我会小心不发出声音的。”

或许是先前的疼痛消耗了太多的体力，又或许是被窝太过柔软让人放松心神，灯光熄灭后不久壮五便感觉自己的眼皮逐渐变得沉重。隐约间，他感觉到有什么杯状的物品被小心地放在了沙发前的茶几上。

好像是一杯布丁。

靠近头一侧的短沙发上传来了布料摩擦的声音，似乎是环在沙发上坐了下来，壮五迷蒙地将头抬向声音响动的方向，在一片模糊之中，一双看向自己的蔚蓝色眼瞳显得格外清楚。

“为什么愿意这样照顾我呢？”半梦半醒间，壮五似乎问出了这样的问题。

却在捕捉到对方的回答之前，先一步地彻底坠入了梦境。


	6. -1370:01:34

清晨六点左右，壮五在生物钟的作用下睁开了眼睛。

印入眼帘的茶几和放在茶几上的一小杯布丁让他愣怔了片刻。他眨眨眼，躺在沙发上保持着刚睡醒的姿势茫然地转动着自己的视线，最终固定在了正倚着斜前方短沙发的软靠背熟睡的战术反应人员身上。

那一瞬间，前一晚的记忆如潮水一般一下子涌进壮五的大脑。

小心翼翼地用手臂撑起了身子，壮五像慢放的电影般轻手掀开了被子，生怕布料间的摩擦声扰了正安睡之人的清梦。将双脚落在地上，小心地调整了自己的坐姿，又缓慢地将上半身陷入柔软的靠垫里，壮五坐定，提胸将早晨微凉的空气吸了个满肺，继而侧过头，定定地看着眼前睡得正香的环。

居然陪了自己一整晚，壮五垂下眼睑，一股温暖的情愫夹杂着歉意漫过心口。

外头的天还只是蒙蒙亮，熹微的晨光泛着清冷的微蓝从落地窗帘的缝隙中渗进客厅，洒在沙发的靠背上，沉睡着的年轻身影也被熹光毫不吝啬地勾了一道浅浅的边。平日里来到壮五办公室的环总是一副随心所欲的悠闲模样，坐不住，沉不下，即便是在例行的心理干预时也会因为壮五问的问题太碎而张嘴抱怨：

“啊——好麻烦啊，剩下的答案小壮帮我随便选了吧。”

“这怎么能行呢，环君这么下去的话可是会一直拿不到通过评价的。”

“反正认真答了也拿不到不是嘛。”当时的环双手交叉枕在脑后，散漫地冲着壮五笑。

而现下，一切仿佛在晨曦中按下了定格，素常静不下来的人此时正安静地坐在沙发里。放松状态的脖子仿佛撑不住头的重量似的让它朝着一边微微歪着，往日神采飞扬的表情现在倒是老实了，规规矩矩地呆在它们最原本的地方：阖起的眼睑，放松的脸颊，微微抿起而下垂的嘴角，和随着呼吸轻轻颤动的睫尖，这一切让壮五恍然意识到自己似乎还从未如此仔细地端详过环的面庞。

虽然少了些生动和率性，但在沉睡的状态下，其本身俊朗而挺拔的五官线条展露无遗，透着股认真而严肃的气息。从未想过对方也能摆出这样的表情，一种陌生的新鲜感如暗泉般在壮五的心底深处涌出。

不得不承认，就五官而言，环确实比较吸引人。

壮五不由得稍稍向前探了探身子。

他凝视着环的睡颜，脑子里闪过自己头天晚上临睡前模糊的提问。

那时的环似乎回答了些什么。

到底是什么呢？壮五始终无法回忆起来。

不过，说到底，这究竟是真实发生的事情，还是只是自己在跌入梦境深渊前脑内的臆想，连壮五自己也不敢确定。

壮五缓缓起身，一边注意着自己是否打扰了环的安眠，一边小心地抬起了环耷在一边的头，将一个大小适中的靠枕垫在了他的颈间。

慎重地松开手，确认着环呼吸的幅度，壮五无声地走向了厨房。  
  


一阵熟悉的味道将环从梦境里拖离。

蛋白质遇热凝固，和些许的油脂混合，散发出特有的、能将胃里的馋虫勾得蠢蠢欲动的香味；水珠被铁板加热到沸腾，顶着一层油沫在锅底喧哗，哗啦啦的声音伴着股烟火气顺着通往厨房的走道飘向环的耳道和鼻腔。

有谁在煎鸡蛋吗，轻扇鼻翼，环在心里嘀咕。

待机了一整晚的胃已经开始向大脑发出讨食的信号，环缓缓睁开眼，皱着眉头轻轻活动着因久坐而四处发酸的身体。在挪动已然有点落枕迹象的脖子时，一小块柔软的东西顺着环的肩头掉在了他的身边。

转头一看，是一小块方形的靠枕。

环随手拿起落在身侧的靠枕，放在掌心里掂了掂。

前一晚自己在将小壮的房间粗略打扫过一遍之后，便坐在沙发上不知不觉睡过去了，并没有枕着这个小枕头的印象，也就是说，这个是小壮帮自己垫上的……？

慢慢斜过身子，环伸头看向通往厨房的走道，虽然厨房大门并未关上，但有限的面积让环只能捕捉到约摸整个厨房一半大的视野。灶台设在最深处，虽然正对着客厅，但从环的角度看只能隐约望见一点边缘，壮五专注的背影偶尔能从门框边缘处挤进环双眼的捕获范围内，落满阳光的银发和晃动的衣角一闪而过，在环的视网膜上落下了影子。

身体僵硬带来的不快随着眼前的景色一扫而空，心情也伴着厨具发出的韵律不由自主地跟着高涨起来。

用力伸了个懒腰，环站起身子，甩甩手抖抖腿，打着哈欠朝厨房走去。

煎炸声已在不觉间停了下来，刚挪到门口，环便跟端着两个餐盘的壮五打了个照面。

“早啊，环君。”

全然看不出前夜的失态，壮五绽开柔和的笑，率先同对方打了个招呼。

“抱歉了，让你在那种情况下过了一夜，一定没有睡好吧？”

“不会啊，我休息得挺好的，小壮不用道歉。”

没有直接戳穿环的说辞，壮五只是默默地将视线落在了环的脖颈处。

察觉到对方看穿了自己的状态，环抬手捏了捏脖子，赶紧岔开了话题：

“倒是小壮，已经没事了吗，明明昨天都痛得站不起来。”

“托了环君的福，昨晚就已经没事了。”

“噢，那就好。”

他低头看向壮五手中的盘子。

“我来帮你吧？”挠了挠自己睡得有些纷乱的头发，环开口，“要放到哪里去？”

“放在茶几上就行了。”并未推辞环的好意，壮五任由环接过自己手中的餐盘，朝着客厅的方向努了努嘴。

三颗荷包蛋带着热气，安静地躺在两个盘子中央。出锅之前许是用锅盖焖了一会，就连蛋黄表面也泛着一层温柔的奶白色，星星点点的黑点缀在煎蛋的表面，伴着胡椒的独特香气，让人不禁食指大动。壮五从厨房取来餐具和调味瓶，同环一道在沙发上坐下，将鸡蛋数量较多的那一盘推到环面前。

“因为是煎鸡蛋，所以我姑且选择了刀叉。如果环君更习惯用筷子的话，可以和我说，我帮你去换。”

“刀叉就行，反正都差不多。”

接过餐具，环用叉子的前端碰了碰中心处的蛋黄。蛋黄被加热得恰到好处，外表被热气蒸出了一层薄薄的膜的同时，内里还依然保持着流动性，轻轻一戳便破了，亮橙色的蛋黄随着洞口缓缓流出，顺着早已凝固的蛋白滑至餐盘上，积出了一小滩蛋液。

外表也好，熟度也好，都能称得上是完美了。

“……原来小壮会做饭啊。”环戳着蛋黄感慨道。

“只是煎个鸡蛋而已，并不是什么值得称道的手艺，”垂下头谦虚地笑了笑，壮五抄起手边的刀叉，“不过，原来我下厨会让你这么惊讶吗？”

“因为啊，小壮不是少爷嘛，逢坂家的，”环一边用叉子摆弄着盘子里的鸡蛋，一边回复，“出生那种家庭的话，应该不需要自己亲自动手才对。”

“确实呢，一般来说都会这么认为，”壮五开口，语气中夹着些微的苦涩：“不过其实在逢坂家并没有想象中的轻松。”

“正因为出身名门，才会更加地要求凡事都要做得尽善尽美，不能将任何一丝弱点和漏洞展示于众。逢坂家绝对不会允许‘离开了他人便活不下去的废物’存在，所以即便只是衣食住行方面，也会有一套完整而严苛的教育体系来使自己成为配得上‘逢坂’这一姓氏的人。”

“……感觉，小壮也过得很不容易啊。”环压低声音小声道。

“也没什么不容易的，”壮五轻轻摇头，语气平淡，“既然生在逢坂家，那么这便是我的义务，也是我此生所必须要承受住的重量。”

说罢，他抬头重新看向环，像是要驱赶不合时宜的话题所带来的沉重空气一般：“虽说如此，但我的厨艺也只能算得上是普通水平。环君不介意的话可以尝尝看，要是有什么不满意的地方还请不要客气尽管提出来。”

闻罢，环赶忙用叉子挑起早已被自己分切好的一块煎蛋，塞进了嘴里。

经过烹煮后的蛋白质裹挟着黑胡椒的刺激，在环的唇舌间绽开了滑嫩的口感，保持着部分流动状态的蛋黄鲜而不腥，在嘴里同蛋白交织融合，几乎没咀嚼几口便顺着咽部滑进了食道，只留下些许的余韵在唇齿间，让人不由自主地催动刀叉挑起第二口。

好吃，环眨巴眨巴眼睛，在心底暗叹。

除了胡椒对于环而言有些偏辣之外，壮五煎的荷包蛋找不到其他的缺点。

而全程一直眼睛都不眨地盯着环的壮五，在确认到对方因惊讶而微微睁大的双眼后，也放松了紧绷的面颜，不着痕迹地松了口气。

“太好了，”未等环开口，壮五便仿佛看穿了对方心底的真意，“只可惜冰箱里没有存放更多的食材，不然我还能为环君准备得更加丰盛些。”

“需要帮小壮买些回来吗？”三下五除二将盘子里的鸡蛋一扫而空，环掩着塞满了食物的嘴含糊道。

“没关系，不用麻烦了，况且最近我也没有空余的时间为自己准备饭食。”

“诶，小壮最近很忙吗？”

“嗯，有几串比较紧急的实验数据需要进行分析。”

这样啊……将餐具摆在餐盘边，环靠向沙发靠背，一边咀嚼着剩下的食物一边若有所思地点点头。

突然间，环的动作顿了顿，眉头也似乎因为想到了什么而隐约皱起。

“等一下，小壮你该不会，一直都没好好吃饭吧？”他转过头，看向壮五的眼神中满是怀疑。

“觉得饿了的时候，我也会好好吃东西哦，不过近来可能因为工作的原因，不太会感觉到饿。”被问责的男人反倒一脸坦然，像是全然不觉得自己的行为有任何的不妥。

“所以你才会胃痛啊——！”拖着长长的尾音，环无奈地叹了口气，恍然大悟道，“啊，真是的，小壮自己都知道有老毛病了，为什么还这样糟蹋自己呢？”

“我也不是刻意饿着自己，”壮五辩解，“只是最近研究方面的工作花费了我太多的时间……”

“那也可以让我帮忙啊，”环不满地埋怨，“我不是小壮的助手吗？为什么不叫我啊。”

“我也不能什么事都来麻烦环君你啊，非亲非故的……”

“怎么就非亲非故了！”环仿佛是被人用蛮力逆着撸了毛的猫，他看向壮五，不可置信地睁大了眼睛，“我昨天也说过了，因为小壮是朋友，会想着要帮忙不是很应该的吗？为什么小壮要把这些事情分得这么清楚啊！”

壮五愣愣地看着眼前向他控诉的环。

朋友。

他在心中暗自咀嚼着这个对他而言有些陌生的词汇。

“我们……是朋友吗？”

“哈？事到如今还这样问吗？”未曾意料到的问题让环油然生出一股脱力感，“难道说只有我这么认为，小壮其实并不觉得我们是朋友？”

壮五急忙摇头。

“没有的事，”他赶紧澄清，“我只是——”

他慌忙张了张嘴，到嘴旁的话语却像是用手掬起的水，顺着指缝漏得一滴不剩。

咚咚，咚咚，从环嘴里说出来的那两个字此刻仿佛两根巨大的鼓槌，用力地敲在壮五的心间，震得他心头宛如擂鼓。

他深吸一口气，在环困惑的眼神中转身上楼，没过多久便再次返回环的跟前，拉过对方的手，将自己紧攥在手中的东西放在了环的手心。

是一把铜制的钥匙。

“小壮，这个是？”环显然没有跟上壮五的思路。

“是这栋楼的备用钥匙，”壮五认真道，“环君以后也会经常来我这边吧，有把钥匙的话也能方便不少，况且若是再碰上类似昨天的情况，也不用再那么危险地翻阳台了。”

环低头看着钥匙，又蓦地抬头看着壮五。

“所以，小壮，你给我这把钥匙是因为——”

“我们是朋友。”

壮五垂着头，抢在环之前将话说出了口。

“同朋友敞开一部分自己的私人空间，并不是什么很奇怪的行为吧？”

重新将头抬起，他像是终于寻到了未解之谜的答案般，冲着环笑得一脸了然。


	7. -1342:46:21

环躺在宿舍公共区域的沙发上，枕着手臂，望着搭在手指上被举至眼前的钥匙扣发呆。

钥匙扣本身十分普通，伴着一个金属制的四叶草形装饰，属于街边小店里随处可见的平价商品，唯一的一把铜钥匙孤零零地挂在圈环上，随着环手指偶尔的动作与四叶草碰撞，发出细微却清脆的轻响。

正是壮五交给他的那把备用钥匙。

气泵启动的声音从走廊飘进客厅，却没能顺利地传入环的耳朵。环像是压根没听到一般，仍旧维持着原来的姿势，盯着指间垂下来的钥匙串，丝毫没有察觉到有人穿过了走廊，靠近了自己。

“环。”

“呜啊！”

沉浸在自己世界里的环被从身旁传来的突如其来的人声惊得一哆嗦，手中钥匙串上的小物件们也跟着“咔嗒”一声撞在一起。他猛地收回手，撑起身子，抬头看向声源处，发现室友郁正站在沙发的椅背后，原本就不算小的双眼此时更是在镜片后睁得老大，回望着环，似乎也被他的反应吓到了。

“什么啊——是郁亲啊，”瞬间紧绷的神经和肌肉逐步放松，环泄了口气，挪正身子坐在沙发上，“不要这样突然吓人啊。”

“……我只是看你很少会在客厅的沙发上躺着，就上来打了声招呼，”郁轻轻拍了拍胸口，“还说我吓人，你的反应才比较突然吧？”

“谁让你走路都没有声音的，我都不知道你回来了。”环小声嘟囔道。

郁回头朝着走廊望了一眼。

“进门的动静那么大你没有听到吗？”郁一脸狐疑地看向环，“在想什么呢这么出神。”

“……没有，没想什么。”

片刻后才传来环小声的回复。

郁注意到回避着自己视线的环的颧颊处泛着一丝可疑的红。

不置可否地扬扬眉，郁并未戳穿环表情上的不对劲，拍了拍沙发背便径直走向了另一侧的厨房。刚打开橱柜取下自己常用的马克杯，意料之中的环的声音便从客厅处传来。

“郁亲，我们是朋友对吧？”

“对啊。”

“那么，郁亲你……”

拧开直饮水的龙头，不大的马克杯很快就被水柱灌满。喝了一口杯中的水，郁转身，拿着马克杯支在厨房和客厅之间被当作吧台的矮隔断上，对上了环略显纠结的目光。

“你会把自己家的钥匙给我吗？”

……这是什么问题？

“……我为什么要把自己家的钥匙给你？”愣怔了片刻，郁决定放弃思考环所提问题背后的深意，直白地问出了心底的困惑。

“是吧，一般情况下是不会给的吧？”环像是受到了肯定一般接过了话头。

“嗯，又不是恋人，只是朋友的话没有必要做到这一步——我个人是这么认为的。”

“就是说啊——”环仰起头放声感叹，“所以这到底是什么意思嘛，我不明白啊——！”

“等一下，环，总之你先冷静，”郁试着安抚道，“你究竟在烦恼些什么，有谁给了你一把钥匙吗？”

重新垂下头，环一边抬手用力挠了挠自己的头发，一边默默地点了点头。

哟呵，这是有情况啊，郁挑了挑眉。

“哪里的姑娘看上你了？”

“哈？为什么会提到姑娘啊？”环的反应却和郁料想中的完全不一样。

“难道不是哪位姑娘为了示好而将钥匙给你……”

“才不是嘞，郁亲你想哪去了，”环摆手，“况且我平常一直和你们呆在一起，要是有那种姑娘你们也早就知道了。”

说得也是，郁暗自点点头。

“那，你说的钥匙是……？”

“……是小壮的。” 带着些犹豫，环低头扭捏道。

“……你说谁？”

“小壮啦小壮！”环转头看向郁，带着股破罐子破摔的气场，“不是和你们说过嘛，和哥给我安排的那位心理测评师啊。”

小壮？

那个壮五？

那个看着温和可亲，举止妥帖，但却总觉得在自己和他人之间砌起了一堵无形的墙的逢坂壮五？

“你……什么时候和他关系那么好了？”郁捧着马克杯，愣愣地朝着仍在独自烦恼于钥匙含义的环开口。

“这样说明关系好吗？”

都拿到别人的房间钥匙了还没有自觉吗？郁不禁腹诽。

“话又说回来，环你之前不是对逢坂先生不大感冒吗，”绕过隔断，郁缓步走向环，将马克杯放在沙发前的矮茶几上，“先前和我们谈到这个话题时就一副兴致缺缺的样子，现在怎么突然愿意和他打交道了？”

他转身在环对面的沙发上坐下，撑着膝盖，十指交握抵住下巴直勾勾地看着环，摆出了一副准备促膝长谈的架势。

“不是不感冒，只是……”被盯得有些不自在，环再次抓了抓头发，“小壮最开始让人很火大啊，明明就不了解我还对我胡乱下定义。”

“那他现在又不让你觉得火大了？”郁用指节推了推镜框。

“火大的时候也有……”往后靠向沙发柔软的靠垫，环垂下眼睑，张开右手看着安静躺在手心里的钥匙，“小壮的脑子确实很好，但是不知道是不是太好了的关系，他总是会把我说的话往一些莫名其妙的方向去理解，明明我就没有这个意思。

“不过，虽然会误会我说的话，但小壮每次都会在之后和我道歉，这点我还……挺喜欢的。

“而且，总觉得小壮和我最开始认识的他有点不一样。之前拓君也好其他人也好，都把他夸到天上去了，就像从云里降下来的神仙大人一样，不管说什么都一定是对的，做什么都一定有他的理由，”环屈起右手的手指，轻轻揉搓着那片不起眼的铜钥匙，“但其实小壮也就只是一个普通人嘛，会生病，会犯错，会误会别人的脑子好的普通人罢了，这样才更像是活着的人吧。”

看着自顾自替壮五找补的环，郁笑了笑。

“看来你和逢坂先生相处得挺不错的。”

“会吗？我倒是觉得和其他人没什么差别，”瞄了郁一眼，环堪堪移开视线，用手指搓了搓鼻尖，“而且之前我和小壮说我们是朋友的时候，还被他反问了，说什么‘我们是朋友吗？’之类的话。”

“反问也不代表否定吧？况且不是所有人都能拿到逢坂先生的房间钥匙哦，”郁朝着他的右手努了努嘴，“据我所知有这等待遇的，你还是头一个呢。”

“说不定只是因为我是他的助手呢，”环撇嘴，“因为虽说是房间钥匙，但那也是小壮办公室的钥匙，你看，给助手自己工作地点的钥匙不也很平常嘛。”

“就算是以助手的身份拿到的钥匙，也说明是逢坂先生对你的一种肯定啊，环你到底在烦恼什么？”

“我不知道啦——！”环再次将头靠在靠背顶端仰天长叹，“就是因为小壮脑子太好了，我不明白他到底在想什么啊！要是我又误会了不是很丢脸吗！”

“说到底，你会这么烦恼的原因也只是因为希望逢坂先生和你抱有相同的心情没错吧？”郁适时开口问道。

在对面沙发上闹腾的环闻言逐渐安静了下来，头搁在靠背上左右偏了偏，一声带有肯定意味的细微轻哼从鼻腔中飘了出来，散在了客厅不大的空间中。

“我不太能猜测逢坂先生的想法，”郁从茶几上捧起马克杯，“不过按照大众思路来说，不管是朋友层面也好，还是助手层面也罢，逢坂先生愿意将钥匙给你，说明他打从心底接受了你，你的存在对他来说同样是很重要的。”

“……是这样吗？” 环的声音幽幽地飘过来。

“我认为是这样。”

环猛地坐直了身子。

“因为郁亲你的脑子也很好，”他看向郁，眼神里透着股确切，“既然你这么说，那我就信。”

郁点了点头，视线扫过环两侧发丝里隐隐透出来的通红的耳廓，不动声色地喝了口水。  
  


已经有好些日子没有放晴了。

壮五站在窗边，握着窗帘，看着窗外错落的树影发呆。

时间接近正午，阳光却被厚重的云层筛掉了一大半。气温也已经逐渐步入零下，壮五抬头看了一眼低沉得宛如伸手就能碰到的天，默默地将室内暖气的温度又调高了少许。

早间的例行播报中SPIN曾提起过近期的降水概率比较大，说不定很快就会下雪了。

壮五对雪没有什么特殊的喜好和情结，虽然银装素裹的雪景让人心旷神怡，但体质温凉且怕冷的壮五每每需要在保温方面下很大的功夫，可以的话，他更愿意选择一个人安静地窝在暖气旁享受文明时代带来的温暖，而不是裹得像球似的，去户外亲自体验零下好几度的寒意。

更何况，外头的人一旦多了，对壮五而言便有些吵了。

窗外的树影们开始伸着枝丫肆意摆动起来，有些许冷风伴着“呜呜”的啸声从窗框底下的缝隙处挤进了泛着暖意的房间。

看样子今年的冬天也不会太好过，壮五心想。

或许是心理作用，即便是在暖气充盈的房子里，壮五仍觉得自己的手指尖仿佛被隔离了一般觉察不到任何的热意。将指尖包在手心里轻轻搓了搓，壮五转身，将办公桌一角的黑底金边马克杯捧在手里，十指紧紧地贴着杯壁，贪婪地索取着手中热源的温度。

生姜的香甜气顺着壮五的动作从杯子里散出来，他微微低头，衔着杯口缓缓喝了口泛着热气的姜茶。

独特的辛辣味道伴着温暖液体瞬间充满了壮五的口腔，热茶里溶解的姜辣素刺激着舌面，催生出一股细微却火辣的灼热感。壮五十分喜欢这种略带辛辣的刺激，不仅谈不上痛，还让他觉得仿佛含下了一小团尚未燃尽的火种，火种顺着食道跌入体内，焐热了一路上经过的五脏六腑。

不过，辣味虽然能让人变得暖和，但若是过量也很容易刺激到自己本就脆弱的胃壁，需要格外注意。

“真是的，小壮为什么会这么喜欢痛啊，”在得知壮五嗜辣的喜好后，环也曾一脸困惑地自言自语过，“明明一旦沉迷研究就会连饭都忘记要按时吃，肯定不会记得到底喝了几杯茶吧，到时候又胃痛了要怎么办啊。”

这么说，环君似乎并不怕冷的样子。

壮五还未见过环穿厚大衣的样子，在自己恨不得套上三层毛衣的时候，环只需要一件带着夹层的夹克就能在室外活蹦乱跳，接过他递来的资料时偶然间触碰到的手也总是热的，带着股年轻人特有的朝气。

如果是环君的话，说不定是喜欢冬天的。

壮五捧着马克杯出神。

环君的运动神经很好，冬季特有的运动也一定很擅长。不过，比起滑雪和冰球之类的运动，按照他的性格说不定会更喜欢更加孩子气的集体活动——诸如打雪仗之类的。

稍微在脑子里勾勒了一丝环在雪地里同朋友笑闹的身影，壮五不禁勾起了嘴角，轻轻笑出了声。

办公室的门把手不合时宜地传来了一声机括的轻响。

壮五的眼神跟着瞬间黯淡，嘴角的弧度也宛如被烈日直射的融雪一般，消失得无影无踪。

“好久不见啊，逢坂君。”

房间的门被缓缓打开，一段阴郁而深沉的男声从门口处飘了进来。

“……您好，九条先生，好久不见，”宛若对门外来客的身份早已有了定数一般，壮五恭敬地冲着尚未进门的男人打了声招呼，“难得见您亲自过来，是有什么要紧的事吗？”

“好像我的来访从来就不会让你感到惊讶，”并没有直接回答壮五抛来的问题，那位名为九条鹰匡的男人脱下了自己黑色的长大衣挂在门边的衣钩上，自顾自地抬腿迈入了壮五的办公室，“明明我从来没有事先通知过你，还真叫人不习惯。”

“哪里的话，您不是也早就料到会是如此了吗。”壮五脸上挂着毫无温度的微笑，看着九条兀自坐在了为咨询者准备的沙发椅上。

那也是环最常坐的位置。

壮五垂下眼睑，睫毛轻颤。

“也是，毕竟这个世界上恐怕没有人能够瞒过逢坂君你的耳朵。”瞥了一眼壮五放在办公桌面上的耳机，九条了然地点了点头，翘起二郎腿，伸手将裤腿上的皱褶整理平整。

见壮五默不作声地站在原地，九条不置可否地笑了笑，将身子斜靠在沙发上，用手支起下巴，眼睛嵌在深邃的眼窝内，审视性的目光带着一丝玩味，目不转睛地盯着壮五。壮五被他阴冷的眼神盯得受不了，仿佛房间被豁开了一个巨大的缺口，户外的冷空气顺着那缺口嗖嗖地朝里灌，攀着壮五的双腿，一直往上，将他包裹得严严实实。

壮五感觉自己仅存的一丝体温都要被对方冻住了一般。

他此刻只希望眼前的男人尽早离开。

“所以，到底是什么重要的事情需要劳烦九条先生您大驾光临呢？”紧了紧手中握着的马克杯，壮五低头，避开九条的视线，将自己的问题再次重复了一遍。

“啊，是了，先说正事。”

九条挪正身子，十指交握收在腿间。

“我来取这周的实验数据和报告。”

“……报告我可以通过网络直接传送到您的终端，又何必大费周章地特意跑一趟呢。”

“毕竟很久没有见面了，作为长辈，我也想来关心一下逢坂君的身体健康。”九条眯着眼睛，轻声笑了笑，长至下颌的偏分遮住了他的右眼，随着他头部的动作微微摆动。

“那么，身为实验变量的收集者和数据分析处理人，我想我最起码能知道一直以来自己分析和处理的数据到底是属于谁的吧。”

“能让你知道的信息，我们已经全告诉你了，而剩下的细节，对逢坂君而言，或许知道得越少越好哦。”九条只是笑着看着他。

壮五没有吱声，维持着原本的姿势定定地站着，九条也不着急，再次靠向沙发靠背，视线并未从壮五身上挪开分毫。

两人一时无话。

沉默片刻，壮五像是放弃了什么一般闭上眼睛，轻轻叹了口气。他转过身将马克杯放回桌面，拉开办公桌的抽屉，从中取出一块电脑芯片大小的U盘。

“这是您要的资料，”壮五开口，他走到九条跟前朝他伸出手，声音平淡没有起伏，“我已经整理在这个U盘内，您回去之后便能自行检查。”

下一刻他的手腕却被九条反手握住了。

“……您这是做什么。” 壮五蹙眉。

“是叫四叶环，对吧？”九条抬起头，似笑非笑地看着壮五，“你最近，似乎和那位叫做‘四叶环’的孩子，走得很近啊。”

壮五不由得屏住了呼吸。

“您说笑了，”用力将嘴角挤至礼节性的弧度，壮五开口，“他只是我的任务对象罢了，并算不上多交好。”

“既然如此的话，”九条哂笑，“那逢坂君，你为什么把这栋楼的备用钥匙交给他了？你并不是那种会将钥匙交给泛泛之交的人啊。”

壮五垂在身侧的另一只手逐渐紧握成拳。

“别忘了，你的一举一动都处于逢坂家的监视下，我们对你的行为也算是了如指掌。”缓缓从壮五手中拿过U盘，九条松开了对壮五不痛不痒的钳制，脸上挂着若有似无的笑，看向对方紧绷的表情，用他那低沉喑哑的嗓音继续道：

“当然了，你有了要好的朋友我也替你高兴，不过逢坂君，朋友之间最重要的一点就是要坦诚，我想四叶君应该还不清楚你的特殊之处吧？如果告诉了他真相的话，事情的发展说不定会让你失望呢，毕竟你和他从本质上来说是不同的，他可不一定会理解你。”

“还是不要抱有期待比较好哦？这也是为了你好。”

“我想您是误会了，”壮五深吸一口气，握紧的拳头指节处泛着骇人的白，“我同那位四叶环，只是因机缘巧合结成了暂时的互利关系，那片钥匙也只是为了方便四叶环的行动，让互利关系能够更顺利地进行下去罢了，说白了只是各取所需而已。”

“哦？是这样吗，那看来还真是我误会了，真抱歉让你感到了压力。”九条意外地没有对壮五的说辞进行纠缠。仿佛被对方说服了一般，他站起身，将U盘收进衣袋内，慢条斯理地取下了挂在衣钩上的黑大衣，“那么，既然正事已经办完了，我也就不继续打扰你了。

“只是呢，逢坂君，”他拉开房门，站在门框边，转身面朝仍旧呆立在原地的壮五道，“不要忘了，你这种类型的存在，不值得也不允许同其他人结下深厚的羁绊，毕竟你可是完全无法对未来做出任何保证的。”

“我明白的，九条先生。”壮五面向大门，背对着窗户逆光站定，低头看着自己的影子，缓缓开口：

“我也从未抱有此等幻想。”

“很好。”留下最后一句话，九条转身，“喀哒”一声关上了门。

壮五的身子晃了晃。

他慢慢挪到了暖气旁，握住旋钮，用力将旋钮拧到了顶端。

再之后，像是终于放松了体内深处绷紧的弦一般，壮五贴在暖气旁的墙边，慢慢地一点、一点坐到了地上。

在属于自己精神世界的一处角落中，一个不起眼的黑匣子像是困住了某种精力旺盛且渴望自由的活物似的躁动不安。

壮五缩起双腿，环抱在胸前，将脸埋在膝盖间闭上双眼。

眼前切换成了上帝视角，壮五仿佛飘在了空中，从高处鸟瞰角落里那个不停抖动的黑匣子。

快停下，停下来，马上停下来！

他在心中不断地命令着。

或许是这宛若自我催眠般的命令奏了效，黑匣子里的“活物”像是被抑制住了一般，颤动几下之后便没了动静。

不自觉地轻吁一口气，壮五稍稍睁开眼，看着窗帘投在地面上的、仿佛将自己整个罩住的半透明长矩形阴影，自嘲地笑了笑。  
  


壮五的耳朵特别灵敏。

并不是单纯字面意义上的对声音十分敏感，在壮五身上，“耳朵灵敏”这四个字还有更深层次的意义。

无论是否刻意，人总是喜欢把自己真正的情绪和心思藏在心中。

而壮五，便能听到那些深埋在心底的“心音”。

就如同捕捉到声波并将其加工成种类各异的声音一样，对于壮五而言，只要站在他人周围，便能轻松将人类大脑活跃时产生的脑波加以捕获，将其中所附带的信息解密出来——以一种无法确切形容的，自然界内模仿不出来的，只有壮五才能“听到”的声音。

虽然这宛如“读心”的能力听起来让人倍感艳羡，但壮五所能听到的也只是人们脑子里所想的粗略内容，是他们情绪和思想的概括，并不能细化成信息完整的句子。若用一个简单的例子来说明，在面对一位计划要抢银行的强盗时，壮五无法具体地觉察出他将要犯罪的打算，只能听出来他内心伴有攻击性的巨大恶意。

即便如此，这也足以让他能不动声色地识破大多数人脸上挂起的虚伪假面，强行将对方心底最真实的声音暴露在自己面前。

壮五并不记得自己何时开始拥有这项能力，甚至都无法很好地回忆起来究竟是什么时候察觉到自己与周围人的不一样。这项特殊的能力仿佛一种天赐的礼物，打从壮五记事那天开始便一直伴着他，将他裹在由自然音和心之声交织成的巨大而嘈杂的茧房内。或许是因为逢坂家与ANNI或多或少有所接触的缘故，长辈们对于壮五所表现出的能力并没有过多的震惊，相反，他们将这股力量当做了开拓逢坂帝国的绝佳武器，从张嘴喊出第一声“妈妈”起，壮五便被那群压根没考虑过他本人意愿的长者们安排了全套的高压精英教育，又最终在7岁时，被自己的父亲推上了商务谈判的椭圆形会议桌。

那对于尚且年幼的壮五来说，是个过于残酷的地方。

无数衣着体面的成年人脸上挂着善意的微笑，同圆桌对面的竞争者和颜悦色地磋商着一条又一条对于儿童来说过于晦涩难懂的条款，而双方心底所流露出的情绪却不仅是对对方的嗤之以鼻，更是恨不得将其蚕食得连骨头都不剩。眼睛所接收到的和善同耳朵所捕获的淌着毒的恶意形成了巨大的反差，冲刷着小壮五的神经，无法自主切断对周围人脑波的感知的他只能强压下不适努力让自己坐在席位上。然而不管如何忍耐，知觉信息的强烈不一致仍旧不受控地冲撞出了严重的眩晕感，让小壮五当场吐了出来，在一片惊慌的骚乱下被匆匆带离了会议室。

虽然小壮五事后在自己父亲的引导下梳理出的信息让逢坂家顺利占据上风，但他一直记得，当自己在会议桌边吐得连呼吸都顾不上时，涌向自己身边的那些脸上写满了关心的大人们，内心里所传出的冰冷刺耳的轻蔑声。

之后，随着教育和练习，壮五对长辈们所安排的工作愈发习惯，甚至能以极度损耗精神力为代价，聚精会神地将某位特定人物的内心所想一字一句地听个一清二楚。而他的童年，也正是在一件件笔挺的西装、一辆辆精致的轿车、和一群群尔虞我诈的成年人中度过。

壮五见惯了太多居心叵测，太多微笑着算计该如何捅对方刀子的人，多到他一度认为这种人才是常态，这种表里不一的态度才是普适的活法。

直到他接触了四叶环。

起初他对那位直率的年轻人十分不适应：初次见面时能明显地感受到对方所持的友善态度，又在同一天当着自己的面，肉眼可见地将态度从友善转化成了抵触，不带丝毫的修饰和遮掩。眼睛所接触到的情感同耳朵高度重合，这对于壮五来说可是十分新鲜的体验。他也曾认为对方在对自己产生抵触情绪之后，会向上级反应更换他的责任测评师，可结果却和自己所设想的大不相同。

不仅没换，反而还揣着朴实的善意，擅自成为了自己的助手。

生气时便会自内而外地散发着怒意，开心时又能无所顾忌地表达喜悦，不戴面具，不穿伪装，朴实且纯粹，直白到像是用着超大分贝的高音喇叭大剌剌地播报着此刻的情绪，还生怕周围的人听不清一般地将喇叭调成了循环模式。

太好懂了，好懂到让壮五都有点不理解的地步。

不过，即便无法理解，但同其他人相比，壮五更愿意和环呆在一起。

只是，不知从什么时候开始，环所流露出的心声有些变了。虽然表面上看来同以往并无两样，但壮五仍从他同自己往来时那友好而赤诚的心音里听出了一些不一样的声音。

比以往要更温柔，更柔和，却又透着股雀跃，带着一股泛酸的甜，羽毛似的轻挠着壮五的心尖。

壮五曾经听到过这种声音。

当他西装革履地出现在晚宴上，被父亲介绍给相关利益人的女儿时，他总能从面前红着脸的女孩心中听到这种声音。

一种象征着爱意的声音。

说不惊讶是骗人的，但真正让壮五感到意外的，则是自己在得知对方心声之后，竟没有产生一丝一毫的抗拒感这一事实。

然而他无法回应环的心情。

自己甚至都不能算是正常的人类，同环之间有着比性别更加难以逾越的鸿沟，他无法容忍自己成为扰乱环人生的罪魁祸首，这同时也是为了环着想。

九条鹰匡来访时所说的话仍会时不时地占据壮五的整个脑海。

说到底，两人打从出生起，便已经不是一路人了。

要是那时候，自己没有一时冲动将钥匙送给环君就好了。

壮五有了人生中第一件后悔的事。


	8. -1173:24:09

步入深冬后，M市覆满白色的日子也随着时间的推移肉眼可见地多了起来。然而战术反应成员们的训练指标可不会根据季节的推移进行任何“人性化”的调整，即便冬天的寒风凛冽到让人完全迈不开步子，反应成员们也只能在操场上迎着风脱下厚重的外套，只穿着一层轻薄而透气的棉质训练服，咬着牙完成他们每日必做的训练。

当然，也不是所有人都会对冬天抱以一种又敬又怕的态度，总会有那么些体温偏高的热血青年，他们对低温的容忍度比常人高了好几倍，对户外运动又是万分热忱，只是“寒冷”这种微不足道的小障碍自是无法浇灭他们出门撒欢的心。

拓也和环自然都是这类群体中的一员。

也正因如此，当拓也有说有笑地与同伴道别后，带着运动后的兴奋劲儿兴冲冲地返回宿舍时，会对仍穿着家居服的环表现得无比惊讶。

“什么嘛，环，你还没出门啊。”拓也三步并作两步趴在环正窝着的沙发靠背上，将他那颗还冒着热气的头凑近环，伸长脖子，视线越过环的肩膀，落在他手里的游戏机屏幕上。

环用鼻音轻哼一声以作回应，手指依旧持续着先前行云流水般的操作。

“我正好想找你来着，隔壁楼的那群家伙，就是上次越障练习输给咱们的人，他们打算组织一次雪仗，说是想要一雪前耻来着。时间嘛，估计就在今天下午，你要不要也来参加？”

雪仗，在众多冬季运动中荣登“ANNI战术反应成员最受欢迎的运动之冬日限定版”的宝座。虽然听起来略显孩子气，但根据组长二阶堂大和的评语，其兼顾运动协调能力、体能与反应力，在保证不让自己“中弹”的同时需要尽可能地命中对手方，为达成这个目的需综合考虑诸如地形、团队合作、敌方心理等因素，在培养基本的作战素养的同时还能娱乐身心，增进队友间的默契，可谓是集休闲与训练为一体的绝佳团队活动。

预期中环兴致勃勃的应允声并没有传来，他像是没听到一般，仍旧将注意力集中在手中的游戏上，直到画面中弹出撒着彩纸的通关提示，才放下游戏机，偏头看向脑袋一侧的拓也。

“抱歉，这次我就不去了。”

“诶？！为什么？”拓也瞪大眼睛，夸张地朝后缩着脖子。

“要说为什么……”环歪着头，扬起视线思考，“总觉得，提不起劲？”

“不要这么说嘛，你去年不是也玩得很开心嘛。”拓也握拳轻轻捶了捶环的肩膀，继续尝试说服，“我也可以同他们商量继续将奖品定为布丁哦？”

“知道了知道了，我再考虑看看。”环笑着拂去拓也的拳头，语气虽然轻快，但言辞间却含蓄地表达出了拒绝的意味。

拓也还是在起身离开沙发，返回自己房间的路上才猛然反应过来环的回复并不意味着肯定。压根没考虑过在拿出“布丁”这一杀手锏之后仍被拒绝的情况，他一脸震惊地转头，怔怔地看了眼继续沉浸在游戏音效中的环，脚下一拐，蹑手蹑脚转向了位于原目的地对面的房间。

他轻敲了几下房门，不一会儿，顶着一头蓬松乱发的郁从缓慢开启的门缝中探出了头。

“怎么了？”不知是刚醒还是熬了整晚压根没睡，郁的脸色不大好，有些没好气地问。

“你觉不觉得环最近，有些反常？”拓也表情里写满了“他不对劲”四个字，侧身指了指环的方向。

“具体指……？” 郁用指节托了托眼镜的边缘。

“我刚刚邀请他一起出门活动，被他拒绝了！”

“……不管再怎么喜欢运动也会有想要休息的时候吧？”郁冷眼看着拓也，“虽然最近环在宿舍的时间与以往比起来稍显增加，但在我看来这还在可接受波动范围内，什么时候环开始对布丁失去兴趣了，再来跟我说吧。”

“等一下、等一下！”拓也在郁关门前夕敏捷地用脚抵住了门缝，表情宛如将要同病人家属宣告不治之症的主治医生，“虽然还没到你说的那么严重，不过也已经有一点苗头了。

“我和环说可以用布丁做奖品，他给我的回复是‘再考虑’，不是‘好的，我参加’，而是‘我再考虑看看’啊！”

“……哦？”郁的眼神瞬间清醒了。  
  


郁捧着电脑，装作转换环境的样子，故作自然地绕到环的对面坐下，拓也紧随其后，假装碰巧去厨房盛水，只不过同郁相比，拓也的眼神更加飘忽，脸上担忧的神情也并没很好地掩盖住，演技还是差了点火候。

察觉到两人的动作，环抬起头，朝着两人的方向各看了一眼。

郁靠在沙发上，保持着装作认真处理电脑内资料的样子待机了好一会儿，却迟迟没听见约好打头阵的拓也吱声，无奈之下只能轻咳了两声以示提醒。

正闭着眼仰头大口喝水的拓也险些被呛到，他悻悻地放下水杯，用袖子擦了擦嘴巴，故作不经意地清了清喉咙，开口道。

“那个，环啊……你最近是不是有什么心事？”

声音生硬发紧，虽然想要装作不经意的关心，却又因为过分紧张而导致像是把刻意感挂在了他的声带上一样，听得郁心底直叹气。

“嗯？为什么突然这么问？”环抬起头，一脸狐疑地看着拓也。

“这个嘛，哈哈，”拓也挠挠头，肉眼可见地心虚了不少，“我这不是看你最近呆在宿舍里的时间也变长了，想邀你出门你也不大乐意，就来关心一下你嘛。”

“什么啊，真不像拓亲的作风。”仿佛是第一天认识他一般，环将拓也从头到脚重新打量了一遍，“不管怎么说，还是谢谢了，我没什么心事。”

拓也向郁转投出了求助的眼神。

“说起来，环，”郁会意，手指在键盘上有模有样地敲打着，漫不经心地开口道，“你不是在给逢坂先生当助手吗，一直呆在房间里没有问题吗？”

这下环倒是不吱声了，在“逢坂先生”四个字从郁嘴里蹦出来之后，环的表情肉眼可见地变得僵硬起来，手中机器里的主角肆意发射的冰冻魔法仿佛打破了虚拟与现实的壁垒，透过机器影响到了环的手指，让他按键的节奏都放缓了。

“……最近，没什么需要我帮忙的地方。”片刻后，细微的嘟囔声从环的嘴里挤出来。这嘟囔声在另外两位听起来，竟是带了一些说不出的委屈。

环虽仍旧保持着靠在沙发背上低头玩游戏的姿势，但肩膀缩起来了，腰也塌下去了，像是被拆掉了承重柱的墙，整个上半身垮进了沙发里，显得十分丧气。

郁从显示器后探出头，眯着眼睛看着莫名沮丧的环，似乎是想到了什么。

“环，你是不是和逢坂先生吵架了？”他用指节抵着下巴，试探着问道。

“才没吵架！就算吵了也是小壮先开始的。”

反驳起来倒是挺有劲的。

话题涉及到“逢坂壮五”之后拓也便明显地精神了，也不再维持自己“不经意间关心友人”的人物设定，放下水杯飞快地挪到了郁身旁的空位上，撑着下巴摆出一副洗耳恭听的架势道：“所以是环惹壮五先生生气了？”

“不是我，我什么也没做！”环一把将游戏机甩向身旁，坐直身体，“是小壮他自己先莫名其妙，说什么‘最近有一个很重要的研究需要专心’之类的，需要专注，让我先休息一段时间，我问是什么研究他也不说，我想要帮忙他也不让……我是他的助理啊，这种时候不正是需要我的时候嘛！”

“但是，环你在专业领域上确实也帮不上逢坂先生什么忙不是吗？”郁接话道。

“专业领域之外也有很多忙可以帮啊，像是跑腿之类的，我之前不都是这么做的嘛。”

“跑腿也可以不用只拜托你一个人啊？”

“明明都有我了干嘛还要再去找别人啊！”环不满道。

……这话怎么听上去这么奇怪？

按下心中突然冒出的微妙的不协调感，拓也继续道：“不过，按照你所说的，我只能感觉到壮五先生只是单纯地想要一段不受打扰的、可以进行专注作业的时间而已，这根本算不上矛盾点吧？不如说，壮五先生反而是考虑到不想让你太累，也不想让你觉得自己只是个拿来跑腿的人，才让你休息一阵子的。”

“这我也知道啊，所以我说我们没有吵架，”环的声音弱了下来，先前有些高涨的情绪也慢慢地落回了原点，“只是……我也说不上来为什么，就是觉得小壮的态度有些不一样了。之前我也许还有点信心说和小壮成为了朋友，但现在这样我已经不知道了。”

“在我看来你已经和壮五先生非常亲密了好吗！真是的，让人羡慕的家伙，明明之前聊起壮五先生还一脸无所谓的样子。”

“拓亲你好啰嗦啊！”环脸颊飞上了些许不易察觉的红，像是被人戳破了小心思般地恼道，“倒是你不要一直‘壮五先生’地喊，既然没那么熟就老老实实地像郁亲那样称呼姓氏啊。”

“你还说我？”拓也被环耍性子的话堵得又好气又好笑，“你才是刚开始就替人家把昵称都想好了吧？我还只是叫名字而已……”

突然间，拓也的声音轻了下去，他像是顿悟到了什么，微皱着眉头看向环不说话，表情前所未有的认真。郁敲击键盘的声音也不知不觉中早已停下来，他转头，将视线落在拓也的表情上，像是猜到了对方将要说的话一般，目不转睛地盯着他。

“环，我接下来说的话可能有点奇怪，”沉默片刻后，拓也开口，“但是你现在给我的感觉，简直就像是喜欢上了壮五先生一样。”

“……哈？！”环的脸瞬间涨得通红。

“拓也，环和你不一样。”郁责备道。

“我说的是事实啊，”拓也一脸无辜，“你看，对对方的独占欲；不满于现状，希望同对方的距离能更进一步；若是对方的表现和以往有丝毫的差别都能敏感地察觉到。这些不都是‘喜欢’的表现吗。”

原来是这样的吗？

环只觉得此刻自己的脸像是被放在火上烤着似的，脑子里好像有一口巨大的锣被用力地敲了一声，只剩下了“嗡”的回声。心脏在胸腔内猛烈地搏动，比任何一次剧烈运动完成后的搏动都要来得更加有力，有力到整个身体都像是跟着心脏共振了起来，将咚咚咚的心跳声传播得满世界都能听到。他不自觉地抬手按了按胸口，仿佛不这么做，心脏就要瞬间冲破皮囊的禁锢似的。

原来这一切都是因为我喜欢小壮吗？

“环。”郁适时叫了一声他的名字。

环反射性地抬头，看向郁的眼神有些茫然和困惑，像是根本不明白自己为何对拓也的话反应如此强烈。

郁开口的声音透着股理智的冷感：“你不要受拓也的干扰，喜欢这个感情不是外人能判断出来的，这是需要当事人自己来思考和确定的事情。”看着环红得能滴血的脸，郁轻叹了口气，不着痕迹地踢了一脚拓也，继续开口道，“不过，虽然拓也是个笨蛋，但是在感情方面的见解还是挺独到的。你可以把他说的话当做一种参考，但一定要经过自己的深思熟虑，不要轻易地把别人的认定变成了自己的错觉。”

“不过，他现在的这种反应，在我看来绝对是喜欢壮五先生没跑了。”拓也见缝插针地在一旁贫道。

“你给我安静点。”郁又补了一脚。

“可是我——”

“叮咚——”

环刚想继续说些什么，却被从骨导耳机里传来的一阵提示音打断，SPIN的声音在提示音之后，轻快地传进他的耳道里。

“打扰了，环先生，您有一条来自二阶堂大和先生的通讯申请。”

“和哥？”一瞬间的愣神后，环向自己的两位室友眼神示意稍等，带着些困惑回复道，“接进来吧。”

“哟，阿环啊，最近怎么样？”通话瞬间被接通，大和带着些许懒散的声音从耳机中传出来。

“老样子，倒是和哥怎么突然有事情找我？”

“哥哥今天可是来给阿环带来一个好消息的。”语毕，大和一改往日的悠闲，沉声用命令的口吻严肃道。

“编号MZ0401，战术干员四叶环，组织命令你立刻做好出任务的准备。”  
  


虽然也想过将环的评定合格报告面对面交给他，但壮五思来想去，还是决定将他整理出来的合格报告打包完整，直接寄给了大和。

在跳出“传送成功”的提示之后没过多久，壮五便接到了大和发来的通讯申请。

“你之前不是说阿环的情况还需要再干预一段时间吗，怎么突然就把合格报告给批出来了？”与大和话语一并传来的还有断断续续的鼠标点击声，显然对方是诧异于他临时变卦的态度，只看了一半便好奇心发作同他联络。

“环君的数据其实已经落在了合格指标范围内，差的只是些许的稳定性，”壮五解释，“先前那么说是打算多花点时间让环君的数值保持住，甚至能降得更低，现在想想，觉得可能是我太过于严谨了。

“毕竟，环君还是不太喜欢被当成一个需要受到干预的病人，能早点结束对他来说也会是件好事。”停顿片刻后，壮五补充道。

大和发出了一声不置可否的鼻音，没再说话，一时间只剩频率稍显加快的鼠标敲击声在二人之间流转。

“那么，自己的心理评测已经通过这件事情，阿环他知道吗？”没过多久，伴随着一阵伸懒腰时的呻吟，大和继续开口，“不过，从这份报告并不是由他自己带给我的这点来看，他恐怕还被蒙在鼓里吧。”

壮五没有吱声，以沉默代替了回答。

“……喂喂，怎么了阿壮，这不像你啊，”大和语间带着笑意关心道，“明明是和自己有关的事情却被绕过没有通知，那孩子知道了可是会非常伤心的哦？哥哥我听说了，你和阿环这段时间相处得不是挺好的嘛，这样做真的好吗？”

“没关系的，大和先生，就这样吧。”壮五回答。

“……唉，好吧，反正阿壮你一直都有自己的打算，”大和叹了口气，“正好组织安排下来一个任务，缺一名各方面条件都不错的人做尖兵，可以让阿环直接上了。”

“这么快就有任务了吗？”壮五愕然。

“要不是迟迟拿不到你的批准，按照他的速度早已经完成两轮任务有余了，毕竟这才是他本分内的工作。”大和调侃道，“怎么，舍不得了，后悔了，想把报告收回来了？”

“……没有。”

“是吗，”大和笑了笑，“那么，既然你这位‘主治医师’都说没问题了，我就把阿环的名字报上去咯。”大和拖着长音说，“我也不方便再继续打扰你了，不过阿壮，若是有什么事情是哥哥我能帮上忙的，不用客气尽管来跟我说吧。”

“嗯，谢谢了，大和先生。”察觉到了对方话语里的关切，壮五勾起嘴角道了声谢，切断通讯后，捧起手边的马克杯，喝了一口杯子里的茶。

自从决定不再拉近同环的距离之后，壮五便开始变着法子回绝环的来访和提出帮忙的申请。而现在心理干预治疗的结果也已经显示合格，支持着环每周定时来访的最为官方的理由也已经不复存在，那么，只要自己再狠下心来回绝一段时间，环想必也会放弃自己吧。

不能将报告亲自交给环这点让壮五觉得有些可惜，虽然较预定的计划稍微提早了些，但这终究是环自己努力来的结果，这些都是为了让环脱离自己的影响，是为了他的将来，所以必须要忍耐。

不过，壮五忍不住想，如果自己将报告直接交给他了呢？

环君会是什么样的表情？会很高兴吗？毕竟他的目标终于达成了；在看了报告之后，会不会又反过来埋怨自己，说既然这样就能合格的话为什么不早点为他出具合格凭证呢？

还是说，他也会像自己一样，觉得多少有些遗憾？

壮五猛地摇了摇自己的头。

不能这么想，不要成为环君的阻碍，他闭上眼睛暗示自己。

只要不和他见面就好了。

只要不见面。  
  


当天夜里，壮五同往常一样在房间内处理着研究所需的数据，耳朵却敏锐地捕捉到了楼下早已落锁的大门传来的一阵机括碰撞的声音。随之而来的，是一阵被刻意放轻的，却又万分熟悉的脚步声。

壮五不禁坐直了身体，打字的手逐渐握拳。

他屏气凝神，沉默地听着门外的人轻手轻脚地停在了自己房间的门前，想着他下一刻该要抬手敲响自己的房门，却怎么也没等来对方之后的动作，但门外人的呼吸声，连带他内心汹涌的感情，犹如海浪一般，穿透门板朝壮五拍下来，将他拍得粘在座椅上，一动也不能动。

只需要稍微消耗一点精神力，就可以知道门外人的心里到底在想着什么，但壮五不敢这么做。

他突然有些怯于接触到环的真心。

一门之隔的两人就这么同时沉默着，一时之间谁也没有打破这份偶然间的默契，直到壮五受不了自己所听到的一切，忍不住站起身，走向门边，深吸一口气，压下门把手。

吱地一声，门被打开了。

壮五看着门外的环，一时愣住了。

和以往日常的装扮不同，此刻环已经穿上了全套的战术服，满是口袋的战术背心将他本就不算消瘦的身体撑得更为壮实。战术头盔被环拎在左手上，也正因此，壮五能将他此时认真中透着些许苦涩的表情看得一清二楚。

察觉到身前的动静，环并没有展现出丝毫意外的神情，仿佛认定了房间内的人早已知道自己的来访一般，举起手冲着面前愣住的人打了个突兀的招呼。

“好久不见了，小壮。”

“啊……嗯，环君你也是。”顺着对方的话头点了点头，壮五低头，打量了一圈环的行头，“你就要准备走了吗？”

闻言，环低头轻声笑了笑。

“果然，小壮也早已经知道我有新的任务了吗。”

“……没错。”壮五老实承认。

“那么，将我的检测报告直接交给和哥而不是交给我，也是因为比起我而言，和哥更加值得信任吗？”

稍微躬身将头盔放在脚边，环抬手，垂下头摸上了自己的后颈。

“我只是，选择了在我看来最具效率的方式罢了。”壮五垂下眼睑，小声道。

“直接交给我又能耽误多少时间呢！这明明就是我自己的事情，用不着和哥来当中间人吧！”环低着头抬高了音量，双手荡在身体两侧握紧双拳，“还是说，小壮已经讨厌我，讨厌到连传递一份报告的时间都不愿意忍受的地步了？”

“不是这样，我没有讨厌你……”

“不是讨厌的话又是为什么啊！”环抬起头目不转睛地看向壮五，宛若一头困入进退两难境地的小兽，“小壮到底在想什么，我完全搞不懂，一会说我们俩是朋友，还把备用钥匙交给了我，现在却又像这样擅自把我推开……我对于小壮而言，到底是一个怎样的身份啊！”

“那只要我说了我们是朋友，环君就会满意了吗？”像是被对方感染了一般，壮五也不自觉地任由自己出声。

环的表情随着壮五的话语冻结在脸上，又随着时间的流逝逐渐融化，塌成一张苦涩的笑颜：“确实，拓亲说的没错，”他自嘲地笑笑，“我果然并不会仅仅满足于朋友的关系。”

环重新收起表情，脸上是前所未有的认真，望向壮五的眼神真挚而深邃，朝着他迈了一步。

“之前在想到可能对于小壮而言，和哥更能取得你的信任这一点之后，我的心脏就一直很难受，就算听你说我们仍是朋友也没有好转。”

壮五顿时接收到了汹涌澎湃的、仿佛能将自己吞噬掉的心声。

他蓦然抬起头，像是预料到了什么一般，有些慌张地看向环。

“小壮。”环开口。

“环君！”

“我有话想对你说。”

“等一下，环君，不要说……”

“是很重要的话。”

“环君，求你了，停下！”

“我喜欢你。”

滴答，像是一滴水滴入了一汪清泉中。

下一瞬间，原本安静的清泉一下子开始暴涨，山呼海啸般地向壮五涌来，温柔的、雀跃的、柔和的、甜蜜的声音，夹杂着些许悲伤、无措和愤怒，糅杂成深邃而磅礴的爱意，瞬间夺去了壮五身边的氧气，又像是冲上海滩的浪，下一个瞬间便消失得无影无踪。壮五扶着门框，像是溺水的人一般大口大口地喘着气，抬起头迎上了环的目光。

“为什么要说出来？”壮五的声音里罕见地染上了责备。

“你都知道，”环的声音发着颤，答非所问道，“你明明就知道！小壮你其实早就察觉到了我对你的感情对吧！”

“是，没错，”壮五直起身子，皱着眉看向环，“我确实早已经知道了，所以我才不想让你说出来。”

“为什么不能说出来啊，我不能喜欢小壮吗？”

“因为你说出来之后我就必须要给你一个答复，我就不得不拒绝你！”

环的表情犹如眼瞧着自己最心爱的玩具被大人强行夺走的孩子。

“那不要拒绝就好了啊，”他颤声道，脸上写满了委屈和不解，“为什么小壮一定要拒绝我啊？”

“因为我们是不可能在一起的，一定要我这么直白地讲出来吗？”壮五大声道。

对面安静了。

壮五闭上双眼，深吸了一口气：“环君，谢谢你，我很高兴，但请恕我无法回应你的感情。这不是你的错，你很好，是我自己的问题。

“所以，如果你愿意，我会当做今天什么都没发生过，我们还是退回到朋友的关系。”

环只是咬着嘴唇，喉结不住地上下滚动，眼眶泛着肉眼可见的红，怔怔地看着壮五。

“其实你明明就有更简单的方法拒绝我，”他哽咽着，眼睛里泛着星星点点的光，“你只用说一句‘我不喜欢你’我就会死心，但你没有这么做。

“其实小壮你也说不出口吧，我真的搞不懂你为什么要这样自欺欺人。”

他捡起地上的头盔，转过身去，抬起手臂在脸上擦了擦。

“小壮就是个大笨蛋。”

留下最后一句话，环离开了壮五的房间。


	9. -887:44:01

第二天，大和联络壮五，告诉他环的小队昨天夜里已经出发了。

“总之，姑且先跟你说一声。”大和双手交叉抱在胸前，抬头看着指挥室内一面墙大小的显示屏，屏幕上的数十个红点正一闪一闪地，向室内的人们传递着生命的气息。

“谢谢，我已经知道了。”壮五站在办公室的窗边，左手拨开窗帘，看向略显阴沉的天空。

“已经知道了？是从哪里……”话刚脱口，大和蓦然间悟到了什么，便又将后半句话吞了回去。

“阿环昨天晚上去找过你了。”大和叹了口气，肯定道。

“是。”

“你俩这是……”

“都结束了吧，也许。”

想到环出发前的状态，大和摘下眼镜捏了捏发痛的眉心：“现在想想，我都说不准最初把阿环安排给你是不是做错了。等这次任务结束之后，哥哥陪你喝一杯吧？你不愿意出门的话，我提酒上门也行。”

“反应组长是这么清闲的职务吗？”壮五浅笑道，声音终于染上了些生气。

“人嘛，总是要学着忙里偷闲的。”感受到壮五情绪上细微的变化，大和也轻笑着调侃。

“说的也是……这次任务，什么时候结束？”

重新戴上眼镜，大和抬眼盯着屏幕里不断移动的红点：“说不准，这要根据任务目标和执行人员来具体分析，一般而言平均时间在一周左右。”

“那这次的任务难度呢？”

“具体细节我不能透露太多，只能告诉你去的是一个比较偏僻的村庄，”擅自揣摩了一会对面人提问的潜台词，大和了然地开口，“阿环一直是干员里各项能力都位居前茅的，你不用担心他。要是不放心，哥哥我可以定期和你简述一下任务进展的情况，如何？”

壮五本能地想要谢绝，却发现自己无论如何也无法将“不用了”三个字轻易地说出口。

在心底挣扎了一番，他终究还是与自己妥协。

“……那就麻烦你了。”

壮五答道。

切断通讯，大和在心里默默感慨了一下两位不让自己省心的朋友兼同事，叫住在一旁低头检查各项数据的副手，问：“现在具体情况如何？”

“报告组长，”副手起身，恭恭敬敬地行了个礼，“根据接收到的信号来看，小队成员各项生命体征正常，行为模式正常，正按照预期的计划朝目标地点挪近中。”说罢，他从控制台上拿起一块平板型电脑，递给大和让他进行各项细节的确认。

接过电脑，大和熟练地在屏幕上连点几下，任务中的所有成员的实时数据便接二连三地一次弹出。一边划过各位干员的资料卡，大和一边不经意地发问：“所有数据的刷新间隔为多久？”

“临行前的设置为30秒一次。”

大和点了点头，依照惯例拉出了数据接收记录日志，却在仔细看过里面的数据之后微微皱起了眉头。

他将电脑调转个头，展示给身旁待命的副手，神情严肃：“数据从50分钟前开始，收信时间便经常出现三到五秒的误差。队员们出发前设备都已经经过调试，按理说不会存在技术失误，不过为了以防万一，你现在立刻去同维修组的人员联络，也顺便把负责信息通讯方面的技术人员一并叫上。”

希望是我自己想多了。望着副手离去的背影，大和强压下心底涌起的那丝不祥的预感，暗自祈祷。  
  


正如对方所答应的那样，起初的四天，大和总是在指挥之便定时通过语音通讯向壮五简要地介绍一些任务进行中的情况，情报主要集中在环的各项体征上。也曾同壮五夸奖过环的改变：“根据通讯员传回的日志中，可以看出阿环开始有大局观了，激进的做派显著减少不说，也学会了压住自己的能力来与其他队员进行配合，阿壮，这都是你的功劳。”临了，他总会补上这么一句，“目前的情况看来，任务进展顺利，他们应该很快就能返回大本营了。”

然而再之后，大和的联络却突然中断了。

许是因为过于忙碌而忘了这随口答应下来的约定，壮五便也没有唐突地主动与大和联系。直到又过了两天左右，壮五坐在办公室内，接到了大和久违的通话申请，却并没有听到耳机中传来的大和那一如既往的闲适嗓音。

“……大和先生？”困惑于对方的沉默，壮五试着叫了声大和的名字。

“阿壮，你冷静地听我说，”大和的声音有些不稳，他缓缓做了个深呼吸，严肃道，“阿环的小队与我们失去了联系，目前生死未卜。”

壮五的心脏仿佛停跳了一拍。

“你说什么……？”他不敢相信自己的耳朵。

大和那边的环境音十分嘈杂，偶尔能听见工作人员大声而焦急地嚷着些什么，大和啧了声嘴，继续道，“几天前他们与本部的联络突然彻底中断，机构内的技术员尝试了各种办法想与他们搭上联系，但都失败了。现阶段的怀疑是阿环他们所呆的地方存在大范围且原因和技术不明的电波通讯干扰。

“抱歉阿壮，没有第一时间通知你。我本想着等事态稳定下来，或者指挥部有了应对方案之后再同你联络，也不希望让你徒增烦恼。但以如今的情况来看，我认为你有必要知道详情，也能够……尽早做好心理准备。”

壮五张了张嘴，喉咙里像是被冰块堵住了一般冷得刺骨，说不上话来。

“环、环君……”他奋力地驱使着自己的舌头，“环君还活着吗？”

“……我只能说，他还不算死了。”沉默半晌，大和的声音近乎无情地传来。

自那以后，时间又马不停蹄地向前推进了一个星期。

大和答应壮五，说如若一有新的消息便马上通知他。但在那之后的日子里，壮五除了不时地接到一些关于自己常规研究方面的委托和资讯之外，便再也没有收到其他人的联络。

壮五也从最初的惊愕、怀疑、不敢置信，到后来每天坐立不安地等在办公室，一边期待，一边惧怕着新消息的来临，直到现在，担心也好，怀疑也好，悲伤也好，一切感情都随着时间慢慢耗尽，壮五逐渐恢复到了日常的工作节奏中，仿佛一切没有发生过。

大和没有打来，他便也不去主动联系。

“失踪”这种见不到尸体的判决，很难让人获得“他已经不在了”的真实感，环仿佛被关在了薛定谔的猫箱中，只要壮五不去掀开箱盖朝内观测，环就永远不会在自己的世界被判死亡。他逃避般地将自己与环有关的消息剥离开，不去听，不去看，也不去思考，那头有着如夏日晴空般发色的年轻人逐渐变成了一个带着些许温暖气息的符号，被他收拾打包，裹得严严实实扔进了名为“备忘信息”的心灵角落里。

壮五似乎成功地回到了与环相遇之前的生活。

他正常地吃饭，正常地休息，正常地工作，正常地与同事、与新病人进行着不逾矩的交流，他变回了那个干员们嘴里提及的“温柔、耐心、体贴，但总有种疏离感”的热门心理专家。

只是偶尔，那或是低沉，或是雀跃，但总会带着些许撒娇意味的“小壮”声，会不知不觉地溜进壮五的梦里，与他心中那已经长得较先前两倍大的黑匣子一起，将壮五从梦中惊醒。

除此之外，便再无差别。

壮五处理完实验室发来的数据后，夜色已浓。他摘下鼻梁上的眼镜随手放在一边，用力伸了个懒腰，捏着鼻梁想要拿起放在手边的水杯，却一不留神，用手背将水杯拂下了桌子。

地面有着一层柔软的地毯，虽然有着不矮的高度差，但杯子还不至于摔碎，杯里的咖啡也早已被壮五喝完，仅存的几滴液滴也只是缓慢地顺着杯壁滚至杯口，随着杯身轻轻晃荡。壮五摇了摇头，离开椅子俯身拾起杯子，指尖却在与地毯相接触时感受到了与毛料截然不同的微凉触感。

将杯子重新放回桌面，他捡起地上的异物，发现是一枚不大的玻璃碎片。

壮五皱着眉头，打量着手中的碎片，蓦然吸气，瞳孔收缩。

这是那晚他胃痛到不能行动时，环用力打破窗户赶到他身边时残留下来的碎片。

那之后的善后工作有一大半是环进行的，在打扫方面算不上细心的他遗落下一两块玻璃碎片也不是什么怪事，这枚碎片也好巧不巧地一直藏在地毯的细绒间，直到今天才偶然被壮五发觉。

环君。

壮五眨眨眼。

仿佛是被这枚碎片唤醒了一般，原本角落里被打包严实的，与环有关的回忆猛然鼓胀，挣开了束缚，如洪水来袭一般毫无预兆地倏然上涨，将壮五整个淹没。那个夜晚窗户破碎后的凉风仿佛再一次地吹在了壮五的身上，带走了他的体温。

只是这次，壮五的身边没有那位紧张到有些慌乱的青年，用冰冷的手指试探他的脉搏。

可能以后也不会再有了。

壮五的心脏顿时像被刀生生剜开一般。

他脱力跪坐在地上，弓起身子，像是要将那碎片嵌进肉里似的用力将其攥在手心。

蓝发青年平日里的模样此刻正无比清晰地在壮五的脑海中闪过：刚见面时突然发愣的脸，赌气时不愿意沟通的脸，说着要成为助手时兴奋雀跃的脸，冲向自己时担忧焦虑的脸，和最后同自己表白时，有些羞涩却又透着股悲伤的脸。

环君。

他闭上双眼，四肢蜷缩，将额头紧紧地抵在拳头上，张着嘴，无声地念着环的名字。

远方传来了一阵微弱的救护车警笛声。

语音提示铃声也在此时一并响起。

“阿壮，你现在赶紧来广场！”大和的声音传来，带着股喜极而泣的哽咽。

“阿环他们回来了！”

壮五猛地抬起头。

玻璃碎片染着一丝殷红的血，落在了地上。  
  


上一次这么用力地奔跑，仿佛是上辈子的事了，壮五想。

墨色的景物在他身边飞速倒退，冰冷的空气顺着他的呼吸道扎进两肺，鲜少锻炼的肌肉在壮五拼尽全力的摆动下酸胀难忍，周围路人的心声吵得他头痛欲裂，但他依然在激烈地跑着，跑向被红色转灯包围闪烁着的中心广场。

广场上来来往往的人很多，穿着白色制服的医务人员不断地从四面八方穿过，喧嚣的人声里夹杂着几声不容忽视的呻吟和抢救的指令。空气中弥漫着铁锈般的血腥味，忽明忽暗的红光晃得壮五看不清周围人的脸，将他叫来的大和也没见着，壮五只能站在广场边缘，攥着衣领，一边喘着粗气一边茫然地看着忙碌的人群。

忽然间，他的目光定住了。

环正站在壮五的不远处，仍旧穿着临行时的那身战术服，四肢完好，只是发型显得有些凌乱。一位戴着护士帽的医护人员跑向他，似乎是看他一个人站着，便上前询问是否有需要帮忙的地方。环微微躬下身子，侧头听着医护人员说话，又朝她摆了摆手，示意自己一切安好，那名医护人员便啪嗒啪嗒地跑开了。

环重新直起身子，抬手挠了挠头，转向了壮五站着的方向。

两人的视线便自然地接触了。

壮五不大看得清环的脸，但他清楚地捕捉到了对方看向自己之后眼里瞬间迸发出来的光彩。环的表情现在一定很多变，壮五心想，看着他缓慢地放下了自己的手，迟疑地朝着自己迈着步子，一步接着一步，步伐愈发坚定，最后跑了起来。

环带着温热的呼吸，跑向了壮五面前。

“小壮！”环开口，语气里是抑不住的高兴和惊讶，“你怎么会在这里？你出门了？”

壮五抬起头，愣愣地看向环。

然后他伸出手，抚上了环的脸颊。

还活着，壮五心想。

对方突如其来的行为带来的惊愕没有持续多久，环立马察觉到了壮五手掌的温度冰得过于反常。

“小壮！你的外套呢？”捉住壮五的手，环皱着眉头问。

壮五这才反应过来自己居然只穿着一件单衣和一条白大褂便奔出了门，甚至连鞋都忘了换。

“忘了穿了……”冻僵的双唇无法很好地说话，壮五哆嗦道。

“啊——真是的！”环皱着眉头埋怨道，摘下自己的露指手套揣进兜里，拉起壮五冻得冰一样的手，快步离开了广场。

“先回家。”他拉着壮五，头也不回地在前面走着，体温透过皮肤，顺着手掌润进壮五的手心，让壮五觉得自己被握着的手麻嗖嗖的。

真的还活着。

壮五踉踉跄跄地跟在环身后，看着他的背影，眼眶不自觉地发热。

推开壮五居住的小独栋的门，还没来得及喘口气环便一脸铁青地将壮五一楼杂物间里的医药箱拎了出来。牵着壮五时环便察觉到不对，借着路灯一看发现他左手掌心有好几道还在不断渗血的血口子，当即惊得毛都炸了起来。

壮五房子里的暖气开得很足，没过多久壮五全身原本仿佛结冰的血液也开始慢慢地流动起来。他用右手有一搭没一搭地搓着手臂，看着环捉住他受伤的左手，在伤口处喷上药后，用绷带一圈又一圈地缠好。

或许是经验丰富的原因，环缠绷带的技术十分好，整齐美观的同时还不会阻碍到手部的活动。打了个漂亮的结之后将余下的绷带剪断，环将壮五的左手握在手中，翻来覆去地看，低着头没有说话。

他突然手上一使劲，握住壮五的手腕用力将他拉入了自己的怀中，紧紧地抱住了他。

迎面而来的血腥味冲进壮五的鼻腔，与环出乎意料的动作一同让他愣住了。

“抱歉，小壮，抱歉……”环将头埋入壮五的脖颈间，含糊地道着歉，也不知是因为自己身上的血腥味，还是因为这多少有些越规的行为。

“我只是，一想到有可能再也见不到小壮了，我就……”

壮五抬起手，从环的身体两侧轻柔地拢住他的背。

环的身体轻轻震了一下，下一个瞬间收紧手臂，将壮五抱得更紧了些。

“你受伤了么？”轻叹一声，壮五问。

环摇了摇头：“我没有什么大碍，顶多是些磕碰伤，身上的血也不是我的。”

“那就好。”壮五轻声说。

两人之间一时无言。

“小壮，”半晌过后，环踌躇着开口，“虽然你之前说我们不可能，但我果然还是……”

“环君，”壮五打断他，从他怀里轻挣开，直视他的双眼，“就像我说的，因为我的问题，我们无法在一起。但这种简单的说辞对环君你来说确实不太公平，现在我决定将我的理由具体说出来，你可以再听过我的理由之后，再做决定。”

壮五深吸一口气。

“我不是普通人，”他说，“我能不受控制地听到别人想什么，所以我在第一次见面的时候知道你就在门外，也知道你一直以来对我的看法，和对我的感情。即便这样，我在已经知道的前提下仍然采用了最狡猾的做法，自顾自地拉远我和你之间的距离，我的软弱伤害了你，我向你道歉。

“但是环君，喜欢上我你是不会幸福的。我们之前会存在着比普通同性恋人之间更为深远的鸿沟，我从出生开始就和你不同，很多你感兴趣的、喜欢的事情我或许都无法陪你一起做，我的存在只会扰乱你的人生，你本应该走向一条更顺利的路才对。”

“所以小壮为什么每次都要擅自替我做出决定呢！”环有些焦急地打断壮五的话，“小壮能听到我的心声，那又怎样？我从一开始就知道我和小壮是两种完全不同的存在，我也并不是因为和小壮有共同点才喜欢上你的啊！”

“但是有共同点的话，相处起来会更加愉快吧？”壮五摇着头，“你应该去选择一个和你性格相似的姑娘，而不是把时间耗费在我身上啊。”

“可是我现在已经喜欢上你了啊，有什么办法！”环抓住壮五的肩头急着反驳，“而且这世界上的情侣那么多，也不可能全都是因为相同才走到一起的啊。”

“你以后会找到更好的人。”

“但是现在我只想要小壮一个人。”

“我很死板，不懂变通。”

“小壮你说的太夸张了。”

“因为能力的关系，我做不到长时间呆在人多的地方，只能关在这间房子里。”

“这个问题总会有办法解决的。”

“我还是个男人。”

“现在才来说这个吗？”环笑了起来，他抬手，拇指抚上壮五的下唇，将它从壮五牙齿的压迫中解放出来。

“小壮，”环开口，嗓音低沉，带着些沙哑，“我喜欢你，你说的那些困难也好，问题也好，只要你在我身边，我相信两个人一起总是能克服的。”他看向壮五的眼神认真而灼热，烧得壮五的眼眶酸涩难忍，他感觉有什么东西将要夺眶而出，慌忙低下了头。

壮五身侧一直紧握成拳的双手忽地松开了。

“……一个要求。”他小声说，“最后答应我一个要求，我就点头。”

壮五重新抬起头，微笑着看向环，眼泪再也忍不住，顺着脸颊跌落。

“不要比我先死。”

一片朦胧的景象中，壮五依稀看见环的脸在他话音落下之后瞬间绽放出了如花朵般明媚的表情，又逐渐变出了一丝不忍，下一秒，环的脸庞消失在壮五的视野中，一阵冲劲随之向他袭来，撞得他不禁踉跄了几步。

他再一次地被环抱在了怀里。

“我绝对不会比你先死的，我会和小壮一直活下去，活很长很长的时间。”环抬手，捧起壮五的脸，吻去他脸颊上的泪痕。

“再然后，等小壮先走的那天，我会握着你的手一直陪着你。”

“……那这么说定了。”壮五眯起眼睛，盖住环抚在自己脸上的手，噙着泪笑了起来。


	10. -551:46:08

丝丝缕缕的阳光透过窗帘射进房间，照在壮五的眼皮上，将他从睡眠中唤醒。

缓缓眨了眨眼，让眼瞳重新聚焦，他微微转头，看向躺在自己身旁的，睡得正香的环。

两人赤身裸体地躺在被褥里，环似乎很眷恋于肢体间的接触，不仅整晚抱着壮五不撒手，就连腿脚也有些不安分地挤进了壮五腿间，不过也多亏了环的小习惯，两位成年男性才能在壮五房间内的单人床上睡得踏实。

壮五小心翼翼地在环的臂弯中转了个身，面向他，从被褥下伸出手，用指腹触碰上环的侧脸，顺着他的颚线缓缓下滑。

指腹上传来些许粗糙的胡渣触感。

这是自己第二次注视环君的睡颜了，壮五心想。

床到底还是更适合让人类放松，与环窝在沙发上入眠的表情相比，此刻的他眉眼要显得更加放松，更加柔和。也不知道是梦到了什么，环的嘴巴有些嘟，看着竟是有些委屈，透着股说不出的孩子气。

壮五忍俊不禁，用手指在对方的腮帮子上轻轻戳了戳。

这一戳倒是把环的眉毛给戳动了。他眉毛皱了皱，眼珠在眼皮底下滚了滚，浓密的睫毛稍稍颤了颤，伴着一声轻细而悠长的鼻音一点一点地抬起了眼皮。

“……啊，抱歉。”壮五看着对方还有些迷离的双眼，有些歉疚。

发出一声意义不明的轻哼后，环散开的视线逐渐聚拢，慢慢落在壮五脸上。

“现在几点？”他喃喃道，嗓音沙哑低沉，透着股刚起床时的慵懒和性感。

“7点26分，”壮五抬起手腕，看了一眼移动终端上显示的时间，“我得起来了，环君呢？”

仍处于迷蒙状态的环两眼一闭，两手用力将怀中的壮五紧了紧，将脸靠向对方的发间，含糊道：“再睡五分钟……”

壮五无奈，无视了环撒娇般的举动，从他的臂弯中起身下床，从地上随意堆叠的衣物中翻出自己的贴身衣物套上，又返回床边帮环掖了掖被角，这才转身下楼，走进了盥洗室。

拿起架子上的牙刷和漱口杯，壮五俯身拧开龙头接水，偶然间瞄到了镜子里的自己锁骨间由环昨夜里种下的醒目的热情的红痕。

脸上像是拉了一个灌满了红色颜料的响炮，“砰”地一声后从头顶到脖子根全都染上了不容忽视的绯红。他呆呆地望着镜子里的自己，直到口杯中的水争先恐后地涌过杯口，流过手背，他才猛然回过神来，有些慌乱地将龙头重新拧紧。

他重新意识到，自己真的和环在一起了。

两人关系的变化并没有给彼此的生活造成多么巨大的变动。即便已经不需要每周按时按点地让壮五为自己进行心理干预，环仍旧得了空闲后便往壮五的小独栋跑，同以往一样，继续帮着壮五做一些跑腿方面的工作。布丁也成了壮五冰箱中的常备品，与沙发上新增的布丁玩偶型抱枕、茶几上忘记收拾的摊开的零食、墙角处充着电的移动型游戏机一起，带着环的气息，甜蜜地闯进了壮五的生活圈里。

当然，环留宿的次数也随之增加了。

这种平凡的日常让壮五感到无比的幸福，他并不奢望其他恋人常挂在嘴边的“永远”，却也在心中祈祷过这种安逸的时光能尽可能长地持续下去。

直到被突然出现在壮五门外的汽车引擎声给打破。

壮五的住宅附近几乎没有出现过两个轮子以上的载具，当引擎声伴着轮胎碾压过碎石的声音闯进壮五的耳朵内时，他先是愣了愣，却又像是被迫唤醒了一段尘封已久、不愿多想的记忆一般，僵在了椅子上。

他不由自主地咽了口唾沫，怀揣着一丝希望，站起身走到床边朝下望去，车头处带着精致小翅膀的银白色车标在壮五眼中却如同恶魔的印记，确认了屋外那辆黑色豪车的车牌后，他终于死了心，垂下眼睑长叹一口气。

他将脸上的表情整理成不失礼仪的妥帖模样，披上挂在衣帽钩上的外套，缓步走下楼梯，打开了大门。

门外笔挺地站着一名略高出壮五半个头的背头中年男性。他身着银灰色西装，深蓝的领带将结束到了衬衣最顶端的扣子处，看着令人倍感窒息，西裤上瞧不见一丝不得体的折痕，漆黑的皮鞋上足了油，被擦得锃光瓦亮。他双手交握在身前，略微颔首朝着壮五倾了倾身，开口道：“壮五少爷。”

“……您好，林叔。”壮五退后半步，侧身将进屋的路线让出来。

林走向客厅，瞥了一眼沙发上放着的环的抱枕，脚下一变，绕去了对面的沙发上坐下。

壮五跟着坐在了抱枕旁。

“如此唐突着实抱歉，壮五少爷，”林开口，得体的言辞里满是疏离和淡漠，“这次来访，主要是因为老爷有新的命令托我转达。

“老爷希望少爷您能辞去ANNI的职务，回到逢坂家。”

壮五的身子震了震，落在膝上的双手缓缓握拳。

“能否让我知道这样安排的理由？”壮五语调平淡。

“老爷并未向我提及，不过我认为这点壮五少爷您自己心里应该清楚。”林眯起眼睛，“您在这儿做了什么事，与谁接触，发展出了何种让人难堪的关系，老爷那边可全都知道。”

“恕我直言，用‘难堪’来形容我的选择是否有些过分呢。”壮五坐直身子皱着眉反驳。

“可惜老爷并不这么认为，”林毫不留情，“虽说最初是逢坂家同意将您送进ANNI，可现在看来，抑制住您体内‘怪物’的目的也并未达成不是么，据说您所传回的数值已经逼近警戒值了。”

壮五一时间无法反驳。

“既然如此，老爷也不希望您再继续这么丢人现眼下去，我们已经在南部的群岛中选中了一块地，那里已经准备好了相应的设施，您回去后便能直接呆在岛上好生休养。”

言下之意是将自己囚禁在孤岛上吗，壮五咬牙。

“我若是选择拒绝呢？”壮五冷着脸，皱眉迎上了林毫无温度的目光。

林笑了笑，低头从随身携带的公文包中拿出一块平板型电脑：“如果是为了那位与你交好的反应干员四叶环，那我希望您能先看一看这份资料。”说着，略微起身，将电脑递给了对面的壮五。

“这是……九条先生委托的实验？”壮五迟疑地接过电脑，手指徐徐划过屏幕。在读至实验对象与实验变量那一栏时，他仿佛被雷劈中一般，手指猛地顿住，整个人僵在了原地。

壮五觉得自己的血液从四肢百骸里被抽了个干净。

他不敢置信地抬头看向林，眼里是抑不住的紧张与慌乱。

“……为什么……”他看着林宛如设定好的浅笑，像是丢了魂一般喃喃道。

“这下您应该也意识到了，您并没有资格呆在四叶环身边，”林起身，从壮五的手中拿起平板电脑收进自己的包里，“先不谈您对他做了些什么，按照少爷您对他的了解，您认为他会原谅伤害自己妹妹的人吗？他若是知道了这份资料，一怒之下恐怕会单枪匹马地去解救妹妹吧，这种情况下，您认为他有几分胜算能带着他的妹妹一同顺利离开？”他看着壮五，表情如同一步步将猎物引诱进陷阱的猎人，“如果少爷您能乖乖跟着我一同回去，老爷也愿意答应永远保守这个秘密。您现在还有拒绝的理由吗？”

壮五低头，看着空空如也的掌心。

“……您说的没错，我确实没有资格奢求他的原谅。”他肩膀隐约颤抖着，自嘲地笑出了声，“但是多亏您，让我知道了我一直想要确定的事，也让我有了新的目标。”

他站起身，面向林站定，眼神一扫几分钟前的慌张，变得格外坚定，一字一句道。

“所以，请恕我拒绝。”

大门的把手处传来了一阵机括声，两人同时转头看向正门。

“小壮，外面停了一辆超酷的车子，有什么大人物来了吗？”大门被推开，披着飞行员夹克的环走了进来。

他抬头，看着房间内正望向自己的两人愣了愣。似是注意到了壮五无血色的脸，也或许是嗅到了空气中隐约的剑拔弩张，环瞬间变了神色，绷起身子快步走到壮五身边，背手轻轻将对方往身后拨了拨，把他半挡在自己的保护范围内，眼神犀利，眉头微皱，如一头伺机而动的狼一般，盯着自己眼前的陌生中年男人。

“大叔，你谁啊？”环毫不客气地开口。

感受到他周身释放的强烈警戒，林扫了一眼环，眼神冰冷。

“敝姓林，是逢坂家的管家，目前于FSC就任董事长秘书一职。”语毕，他视线越过环，望向了被他拦在身后的壮五，似是连最后一丝客气也不愿假装般讥讽道，“壮五少爷，您若是同这种人来往可就太掉价了。”

“我怎么样和小壮没有关系吧！”环大声喝道。

“哦？真是条忠心的狗，可惜太野又太蠢，居然会向自己真正的主人亮牙齿。”无视对方冲自己投来的敌意，林冷笑着，并没将环放在眼里。

“林叔！”壮五一把拉住想要冲上前的环的手臂，走向环身边，压住内心的怒意开口，“我不认为您能随意侮辱环君，请向他道歉。”

林轻呵一声，重新戴上了那副体面的假面：“这还真是，失礼了，”他向着两人微微鞠了个躬，迈开步子，在环的怒视下走向了正门口，又像是想到了什么需要补充的内容一般重新面对二人。

“壮五少爷，恕我多嘴，凶恶的猛犬固然能护您周全，但您很难彻底控制住他的行动，还是像九条家养的那条一样，减去指甲，拔光牙齿，驯得知道谁才是真正的主人之后，才会更加妥当，您认为呢？”

说罢，也不去管被彻底激怒的环和一脸煞白的壮五，便直接拉开门从房子里走了出去。  
  


自那之后，环总觉得壮五有了什么不能说的心事。

虽然表面上看起来还是和以往的壮五别无二致，但环发现当壮五独自一人的时候，发呆的次数变多了起来。或是坐在电脑前，或是站在窗边，一动也不动，视线都是散的，不知道具体望着哪里。如果此时自己叫一声他的名字，他又会像是回了魂一般，立刻转头笑着看向自己；等周围再次没人了，他的魂也像是跟着一起，飘去了不知道的地方。

“小壮，发生了什么事吗？”

环也试着这么问过壮五，但得到的回复永远都是对方温柔的笑容，和一句“什么也没有。”

也不知为何，环总觉得摇着头说出这句话的壮五，似乎不太敢正视自己。

这股不明朗的感觉像环指甲盖旁的一根倒刺，算不上多疼，也不见得多碍事，但总是让人想将它扯下来。却也正如倒刺一般，看着虽小，若处理不好又很容易连皮带肉地扯下一长截还不停，到时候血流成河不说，痛感也比单独的一根倒刺来得大上好几倍。

环不知道该怎么扯下这根倒刺。

但任务并不会给环调整心情的时间——他同另外四名成员一起，组成Omega-7小队被指派前往FA市处理一起有预谋的事件。

“听说是和异常一起合作，感觉很新鲜啊。”在同壮五道别时，环兴冲冲地介绍道。

“会有危险吗？”壮五的心思压根不在异常上。

环朝壮五掂了掂手里的配枪，对方的眼神一下子黯淡了不少。

“不要忘了你答应过我的事。”沉默片刻，壮五轻声说。

“噢，我会好好保护好自己的。”

环答道，他穿戴整齐，背上了行军背包，俯身朝壮五讨了一个“保佑一切平安顺利”的吻，便红着脸，出发与同伴汇合。

FA市的任务算是有惊无险地完成了，谢绝了当地分支机构主管人员提出的招待邀请，一行人粗略地将自己的身体调养到方便行军的水准，便马不停蹄地赶回了M市。算下来，甚至比预计的返乡时间还要早上一天。

日子已经悠悠闲闲地步入了三月，虽然天气还未彻底转暖，但有些树杈上的嫩绿芽尖已经迫不及待地冒了个头出来。心想着要给壮五一个早归的惊喜，环刚回到基地便兴致勃勃地朝壮五所在的小洋房奔去。天气很棒，空气也很清新，一路上吹向环的风都让他生出了一股想要跳起来的心情。来到熟悉的正门口，环伸手压向门把手，手部却没有获得顺利将门打开的回馈感。

环推推门，发现门被锁上了。

这大白天的，难道小壮出门了？

环困惑地掏出钥匙，打开了房门。

还好带了钥匙，不至于落下个进不了门的尴尬下场，他心想，关好门将行军包卸下来放在墙角，试探性地喊了一声“我回来了”，见没有动静，便顺着楼梯，轻车熟路地拐进了壮五的办公室。

不出环所料，壮五的办公室果然空无一人，但桌上摊开的资料向环揭示了这间屋子的主人曾在这里办过公的实事。本想着乖乖坐在位置上等着壮五回来，但没过几分钟环便坐不住，开始在办公室内兀自晃荡了起来，无聊地戳戳这里，碰碰那里，一会翻翻壮五书架上的书，一会拨弄着他的两盆多肉。在绕着书桌晃悠的过程中，环的手不小心拨弄了一下鼠标，处于休眠状态的显示屏被唤醒，一排排密密麻麻的字出现在屏幕中。

在字的顶端还有着一张照片，环无意间扫了一眼，眼神瞬间被那张照片固定住，动弹不得。他像是沙漠里渴狠了的旅人发现了水源一般，猛扑到屏幕面前，细细地端详着屏幕里的照片。

同环一样的蓝发蓝瞳，留着乖巧的妹妹头，却有两搓头发顽固地脱离了大多数，各朝两边翘着。巴掌大的脸，小巧的嘴微微抿着，挤出了嘴角边的两个酒窝。虽然性别不同，但五官中透出的味道和环竟是相差无几，环几乎一眼就能肯定，她正是自己寻找了多年的妹妹四叶理。

找到了，环心想。

小壮真的帮我找到了。

他的手因激动而颤抖，赶忙握住鼠标开始仔细阅读那份文件。

然而，读着读着，原本因找到妹妹而变得狂喜的眼神逐渐变得疑惑、震惊，又在下一刻瞬间变得如坠入冰窖般冰冷，先前眼里闪烁着的光彩在一刹那间被扑灭，只留下一片死灰，宛如等待判决的囚犯得知了自己的死刑。

壮五返回洋房时，发现门锁已不知何时被打开，一股不祥的预感倏地划过脑海。

他飞快地推开门，冲向自己的房间，打开门，喘着粗气与坐在自己电脑前面无表情的环四目相对。

他望向环握住鼠标的手，心脏咯噔一声。

“小壮，”环率先开口，他脸上肌肉僵硬着，拼凑出了一个比哭还难看的笑脸，“采集我的声音是什么意思？

“‘长期采集四叶环的声音，以此为变量研究对九条理的影响’，是什么意思？”

壮五像是被抽掉了灵魂一般，站在原地一动不动。

“环君，”他机械性地张嘴，发出干瘪的声音说道，“这是有原因的……”

“是你干的吗？”环打断他。

“……”

“是不是你干的！”环用拳头用力砸了一下桌子，怒吼道。

壮五被对方突然的发难吓得一激灵，闭上眼睛，认命地点了点头。

他听见了环颤抖的喘息声。

下一刻，仿佛一阵飓风袭来，壮五被一股猛力抓着衣领用力拽起，“砰”地一身抵在了门板上。

好痛，壮五倒抽一口冷气。

这一撞把壮五撞得不轻，壮五只觉得脑子里一片嗡嗡作响，视野里的东西也像是飘着的，完全看不真切。被提起的衣领限制住了脖子的空间，同握住衣领的拳头一道卡得壮五无法顺利地呼吸。他踮起脚，脸因窒息而憋得通红，张着嘴希望能吸入更多的氧气，却又无法顺利做到，只能从喉咙里发出几声断断续续的呻吟。

“环……君……”

壮五两手握住环的手腕，想借此减轻一点自己的压力，但环并没有任何放松力道的征兆，他只能硬逼着自己，睁开那双因呼吸不畅而憋出的生理性泪水的双眼，直面环向自己露出的獠牙。

环整个人因愤怒而剧烈颤抖，粗重而灼热的鼻息拍在壮五脸上，眼睛布满血丝，目不转睛地盯着壮五，眼神中的受伤与愤怒炙烤着壮五的神经。

“为什么？”他声线颤抖，哑着嗓子大声质问壮五，“小壮你是知道的，你知道我来ANNI的目的，我第一天就告诉你了，你都已经知道了，为什么还要利用我去研究我的妹妹，为什么要这么对我！”

“对不起……环君……”壮五挣扎着开口。

“我不要听你道歉！解释呢？解释给我听啊！”

滴答，一滴眼泪从环的眼眶中滚落，摔在壮五的脸上。

接着，一滴又一滴，像是打开了阀门一般，更多的眼泪不断地从环的眼眶滑落。环的喉结上下滚动，喉咙里发出不甘的呜咽，这一切都化作了千万把利箭，将壮五的心脏戳得千疮百孔。

心中的黑匣子狂喜一般地震颤，将那些数不尽的利箭吸收得干干净净，自己也逐渐成倍地增长着。

壮五的视野里开始出现隐约的黑斑。

“那是我的妹妹！”环撕心裂肺的哭嚎声传入壮五的耳朵，“她就那样被你们蒙住眼睛捆上四肢塞在箱子里，连着不知道干什么用的线不能动弹，你们不会觉得良心不安吗！

“我想相信你，我真的很想相信你！我也猜过实验数据收集人那里的名字是指的其他同名同姓的谁，但是资料的最后一页有小壮你的签名，这样我不就连相信你的借口都找不到了吗！”

环甩开壮五的衣领，退向墙边不住地喘气。

脱离环的禁锢，壮五一个趔趄跌坐在地上，开始剧烈地咳嗽。

“环君……”顺过气之后，壮五艰难开口，“你的声音是我偷录的没错，我也不会奢求你的原谅，但是请相信我，理被选做研究对象我真的毫不知情！”

“骗人！实验数据都是你分析的不是吗，你怎么可能不知道啊！”

“相信我！”壮五又咳嗽几声，“虽然我会替他们采集变量、分析数据，但那也并不是我自愿的，况且他们根本不让我获取任何实验数据以外的情报，我也是几天前才知道我手里的数据全来自你妹妹啊！”

“‘他们’是谁？”环敏锐地捕捉到了壮五话里的信息点。

壮五一时语塞。

“是逢坂家？或者说是ANNI？”

“……”

“所以说，理现在也在‘他们’那里，对吗？”

“……环君，你先冷静下来，”壮五紧张地望着朝四周释放着压迫感的环，“他们不是你一个人能够对付的。不过你放心，我一定会帮你把理带回来，只要我去的话——”

“就能以小壮为代价，把理救出来，是这样吗？”环打断壮五的话。

“……诶？”

“在你说你也是几天前才知道理是实验品的时候，我就在在猜会不会是这样了。”逐渐冷静下来的环起身，缓步走到壮五跟前蹲下，眼里的愤怒已经散去，取而代之的是化不开的悲伤。

“小壮一定是担心我在知道理的下落后，会一言不发地一个人去将理救出来吧，因为我很冲动嘛，所以小壮就想要保护我，想要在我知道这一切之前把所有事情都解决掉，对吧？”环勾起嘴角，眼睛里却丝毫没有笑意，“可是小壮，你有没有想过，你要是有了万一，剩下我一个人要怎么办？”

“但……但这是最好的方法了，”壮五喃喃道，“这样你也不会死，我也能为我之前的行为作出补偿……”

“你让我答应你，不能比你先死，这说明你也不想承担这种痛苦，却又忍心让我承担吗？”

壮五顿时哑口无言。

他看着眼前的环一脸苦涩地低头叹了口气，用手胡乱地抹了一把脸上的泪，从口袋中摸出自己交给他的，挂着一串四叶草钥匙圈的钥匙，冲着他说：“总觉得，这个钥匙都没有带来什么好事情过。”

“还是先还给小壮吧。”

伸出手，将钥匙放在了壮五脚边，环撑着膝盖站起身，转身下了楼。

“咔哒”一声门锁的轻响，整幢房子里重新恢复了安静。

壮五怔怔地从地上捡起钥匙，握在手心。

心中的黑匣子里发出了喀啦喀啦的声音。


	11. -183:56:13

又搞砸了。

又让环君受伤了。

壮五揣着环还给他的钥匙，保持着环离开时的姿势，一动不动地坐在地上。

那个从他有意识起，便一直存在于他心灵角落的黑匣子，此刻已经长得如一名成年男性般高大，内里在不安分地骚动着，不断地有“嗡嗡”的声音在壮五的耳边徘徊。

就像是蜜蜂扇动着翅膀的声音。

怎么办，这次该怎么弥补呢，还能弥补吗，或者说，环君还有可能原谅自己吗？

应该跟环君说清楚啊，心底一个声音不断絮叨着，不是希望他安全，希望他好好的吗？和他说清楚一定能取得谅解的。

真的可以吗？另一个声音反驳着，自己也看到环君哭泣的脸了吧，都已经将他伤得那么深了，还好意思回去乞求他的原谅吗？而且环君都已经把钥匙还给自己了，不就是分手的意思了吗？

分手。

壮五如同玩偶般瞪大的眼睛终于眨了眨，他将钥匙塞进自己的外套口袋里，扶着门框挣扎着从地上站起来。

“警告，警告，‘蜂群’活跃度已突破阈值，五秒后将自动注射拮抗剂。五、四……”

SPIN的声音从壮五手腕上的移动终端中传出，壮五顿了顿，在倒数结束之前猛地摘下了手腕上的终端，看也不看地扔进了自己的房间，随后摇摇晃晃地走出了门。

环曾经同壮五提到过很多次自己的寝室与室友，关于三人平日里的日常，关于三人时不时的趣事，和彼此之间值得信赖的友谊。那时的壮五曾笑着表示，可以的话真希望能有一天亲自去拜访一下环的寝室，去见一见他入职ANNI之后，一直以来住着的地方。环则会红着脸，挠着头，带着一丝羞赧小声同壮五说，只要他愿意，随时都可以过来。

而现在，壮五正宛如一名运动中枢受损严重，却只知道完成任务的机器人，一步一停顿地朝着环的宿舍楼所在的方向迈去。他一路上碰到了很多认识他的人，他僵硬的行为和呆滞的表情吸引了很多目光，也有好心人上来问他是否需要帮助，但壮五却仿佛听不见，也看不见一般，无视了周围的各种声音，只是默默地朝前走着。

他挪到了环的宿舍门前，抬手按响了门铃。

没多久，一名红发的男子打开了门，发现是壮五之后，对方脸上的表情瞬间变得又惊又喜。

“壮五先生！你怎么来了？”拓也绽开笑容惊讶道，又觉得哪里不对般地，盯着壮五看了许久。

“壮五先生，你有哪里不舒服吗？”他看着壮五苍白的脸，皱着眉问道。

宿舍内，沙发上的环瞬间坐直了身子。

“……请问，环君在吗？”视野内已经被大片大片的游动黑云所覆盖，耳边像是有着成百上千只的苍蝇围着转，壮五听不太清拓也的关心，也看不太清对方的表情，只能张着嘴，努力而缓慢地说出自己的来意，“我来把这个，还给他。”

说着，壮五从口袋里掏出自己一直揣着的钥匙，朝拓也示意。

“那个……你问环啊，环……”拓也神色为难地看着壮五，又伸着脖子，转头扬眉看向室内的沙发，只见环冲着他用力挥动双手，两臂在空中交叉，比了一个大大的“×”字。

“环啊，环现在不在呢。”拓也一脸纠结地说。

“……不在？”壮五幽幽地重复了一遍。

“嗯，他刚刚出门了，壮五先生你来得可真不巧。”拓也打着哈哈，边说边帮环补齐设定。

“那请问，他是去哪了？”壮五继续问道。

“去哪儿了……这个嘛，我也不太清楚，”拓也挠了挠头，在心里默默地对壮五道了个歉，“要不壮五先生你留个联系方式，等环回来了我再联系你？”

壮五没有说话，只是沉默地站着。

他出门了，没人知道他去了哪里，他心想。

是为了理吗？难道，他为了救妹妹，已经只身一人冲过去了？去了哪里？逢坂家，九条的研究所，还是哪里？

眼前突然出现了环被监禁，被动刑，被砍断四肢最后流血身亡的场景。

一片黑暗中，红色的血液显得格外的显眼。环身上被利器开了数不清的洞，血液不断地从身上的洞口涌出，而他本人则仿佛一块被丢弃在一边的抹布，毫无生气，空洞而无神的双眼死不瞑目地望着壮五的方向，与壮五对视。

壮五的瞳孔急剧收缩，他战栗地张张嘴，想要尖叫，却发不出任何声音。

咔嚓的一声，心中膨胀到极限的黑匣子终于破了。

“壮五先生？壮五先生你没事吧？”一脸不放心地看向石膏一般站着的壮五，拓也于心不忍，刚想回头同环再商量一番，耳边却听见了一阵“嗡嗡”的声音。

有蜜蜂？他困惑地回过头，看向壮五。

“壮五先生，你周围好像有蜜蜂哦？”他凑近壮五提醒道，却只见对方嘴唇微张，含糊不清地吐出了两个字。

“……环……君……”

这也成了拓也生命里听到的最后两个字。  
  


“……！！”环从床上猛地睁开眼睛。

他像是刚从水里被捞出来一般，浑身湿透，心脏的跳动声异常的明显，在胸膛里咚咚作响，吵得环头昏脑涨。这架势像是做了噩梦，但环却丝毫没有被梦魇惊扰的印象。

他躺在床上，慢慢平复呼吸，枕头松软，被褥舒适，却都没有自己熟悉的味道。他皱着眉看着眼前陌生的天花板，理着脑子里乱成一团浆糊的思绪，琢磨着自己现在到底躺在哪里。

“你醒了。”

熟悉的嗓音在身边响起。

环正欲紧绷的神经倏地放松，他转过头，看向坐在自己床边椅子上，一脸紧张地望向自己的眼镜男子。

“……和哥。”环叫了一声对方的名字。

“……啊——真是，”听见环依然用着惯常用的昵称，大和松了口气，脸上的表情瞬间软化下来，原本坐得笔直的身子也在下一刻瘫上了椅背，“既然你还记得我，那应该没什么大碍了。”

“我这是在哪里……”环挣扎着想起身，却感到一阵眩晕，仿佛内耳的调节功能整体失灵了一般，只得重新倒回床上，手肘撑着床垫，闭着眼睛，努力挺过那阵眩晕感。

大和倾身，扶着环重新躺好，又伸手按了一下床沿边的按键，床板的上半段被徐徐抬起，定在了一个相对舒适的半躺高度。

“这里是ANNI的医疗中心。”在环的背后塞了一个枕头，大和推了推眼镜，“你已经昏睡三天了。”

三天！？环睁大双眼，不可置信地看着大和。

“你……还能想起来发生了什么吗？”看着环愣怔的表情，大和踌躇片刻，试探着问道。

环尝试着唤醒自己失去意识之前的记忆，却像是触碰到了一根深入自己脑髓的钢钉，只是轻轻一动便疼得整颗脑子都在颤抖。他吃痛地抬手抵着头，努力在这一片混沌的痛觉中抓住了些许碎片化的记忆。

“我之前，好像是在宿舍里来着……”

对，宿舍。自己和小壮吵了一架，然后便生气地先行回去了。再之后小壮似乎也来了自己的宿舍……

环猛地一哆嗦。

“和哥，其他人呢？小壮呢？！”环急切地想直起身子，但并未彻底缓解的眩晕感再次将他摔在床上，他只得用力捏紧盖在身上的被单，用眼神催促着大和的回答。

大和回避着环的视线，无奈地叹了口气。

“唉……哥哥我真不想做这种工作啊。”他站起身，从一旁的矮柜上拿起一台平板型电脑，低着头摸着自己的后颈，斟酌着开口。

“阿环，阿壮他……已经不存在了。”

不存在了？环盯着大和，眼神像是从他嘴里听到了什么来自外太空的语言。

大和有些焦躁地咂了咂嘴，他挠了挠头，将手里的平板电脑递给了环。

“你先看看这个。”大和说。

环拿过电脑，屏幕中显示的是一份ANNI里最为基础的异常管理信息文档。异常编号栏中显示着“ANNI-0528”几个大字，环在脑海中粗略搜索了一圈，并没有关于这个编号的印象。

他接着用手指往下滑，一张寸照随着他手指的动作，徐徐地从屏幕底端升了起来，出现了一张让环再熟悉不过的脸。

带着柔和的微笑，逢坂壮五的照片安静地出现在屏幕里。

环滑动屏幕的动作猛然一顿。

“阿环，你听说过‘赤眼蜂’吗？”看着环的动作，大和有些突兀地开口，“那是一种聪明而狡猾的虫子，它们会将卵产在像是螟虫、蛾子等鳞翅目昆虫的幼虫体内，通过吞噬宿主来进行生长和发育。等到了它们羽化成成虫，咬破宿主来到外界，被它们所寄生的虫子也早已死亡了。”

他冲着环手中的屏幕努了努嘴：“ANNI-0528正是一种如同赤眼蜂一般的异常，只是，很不幸，阿壮正是它的宿主。”

“你说……什么……”环的手指仿佛被阻断了神经的传导，一时间什么也感觉不到，手中的平板失去了支撑，“噗”地一声掉在了他盖着的被褥上。

“机构对‘赤眼蜂’的研究也较为稀缺，因为它作为一种精神体类的异常，本身并没有物理意义上的实体，而且它只有在寄生于宿主体内之后才会开始展现活性，很难进行主观观测。”大和继续补充，“但根据我们现已掌握的情报，‘赤眼蜂’在寄生后会处于一种类似休眠的蛰伏期，蛰伏期内的‘赤眼蜂’能做到与宿主彼此相安无事，但会以宿主的精神压力为饵料。一旦压力积累到某一固定值，便能将‘赤眼蜂’彻底激活，让它在宿主体内爆发，脱离宿主的控制，对四周释放无差别的精神攻击。”

“……也就是说……”环脸色铁青。

大和沉痛地点点头：“很遗憾，阿环，你是你们宿舍楼里唯一能称得上是‘活着’的人了。”

眼前闪过室友拓也和郁的笑脸。

胃里一阵突如其来的翻江倒海。

他忽然捂住嘴，用力推开站在床边的大和，像是要将胃袋整体反个面一般，俯下身子剧烈地呕吐起来。昏迷多日的胃里只剩下胃酸，酸水顺着食道，从咽喉和鼻腔奔涌而出，呛得环无法呼吸，腹肌被迫性的收缩让环紧闭起双眼，浑身紧绷，双手痛苦地揪起床单，不住握紧。

大和沉默地看着，待环的呕吐症状逐渐缓和，他拿起杯子，替环倒了一杯水，又转身走进盥洗室，拿出墩布将满地的狼藉打扫干净，从床底下抽出一个备用的小桶放在环脸前。

“要是还想吐的话，可以吐这里面。”

环没有出声，他端着大和递给他的水杯，喝了一口，又全数吐在了大和新放的小桶内。

“和哥，”环俯在床边，双手死死握拳，因用力过猛而微微打着颤，“你刚刚说，小壮会爆发是因为压力……”

大和拍了拍环的肩膀。

“这不是你的错，你不要多想了。”他安慰道，“‘赤眼蜂’累计压力的方式不是你想的那样。如果把人类的精神比作弹簧的话，那些精神强韧的人就如同劲度系数很大的弹簧，即使承受了很强的压力，也能返回原状，不会变形。但能变回原状，并不意味着先前所受到的压力不曾存在。‘赤眼蜂’所吸收的，正是阿壮这一生中无数次承受过的所有精神压力的总和，即使有你的因素在内，那也是能忽略不计的一小部分。”

“那我也给了小壮压力不是吗！”环颤声打断大和的话，他逐渐弓起身子，拼命压下自己的呜咽，嘶哑的嗓音在旁人听起来仿佛能嗑得出血来，“我就是将他压死的最后一根稻草！如果早知道是这样，早知道的话，我就不会……为什么他都不告诉我呢！”

大和沉默地叹了口气，拿起床头边早已准备好的毛巾，放在环的眼前轻轻晃了晃。

迟疑片刻，环伸手接过大和递来的毛巾，擦了擦嘴巴，重新半躺回了床上。他奋力消化着被强行灌进脑子里的信息量，重新捧起平板，机械性地重复着滑动屏幕的动作，将那份文档看了一遍又一遍。

是这样啊。

原来是这样啊。

“赤眼蜂”的寄生会给宿主带来一定程度上的生理性改造，所以小壮才能听到别人听不到的心声；“赤眼蜂”的宿主活不长久，所以小壮才会一遍又一遍地说与他在一起自己不会幸福。

小壮他其实什么都知道。

“……为什么，都不跟我说呢……”他再次喃喃道，眼眶发着热，视线也开始变得扭曲、模糊。环放下平板，陷在枕头中，不愿被大和发现自己的脆弱一般扭过头看向窗外，但不稳的声线仍旧暴露了他现在的情绪。

“我想，或许阿壮也是想以他自己的方式保护你。”大和接下了环宛若自言自语的话头。

环深深呼出一口气。

“和哥，小壮……‘赤眼蜂’现在在哪？”他瓮着声音问道。


	12. -72:42:12

环在医疗中心的康复区走廊里散着步。

住院的这段日子，环的身体被上上下下检查了个遍，医生护士们推着各色仪器来了又走，电子提示音在环的病房内从未停止过，他甚至怀疑自己已经把机构内所有的检查全都做了一次。万幸的是，除了因在极近的距离接触到精神冲击而造成的眩晕之外，环的身体并没有什么大的问题，经过约五天的调养，逐渐恢复回了往日的状态。

视线透过窗户，跃向了矗立在远处的一栋25层楼高的塔型建筑。

环曾听别人提到过那座塔的用处：当捕获到新的异常而又暂时未能制定出详细的收容计划时，塔顶上唯一的一间房间便能用来充当临时收容所。房间高于地面近80米，内壁采用特殊材料预防外力破坏，整座塔采用AI严密监控，若非特殊情况，不允许无关人员擅自靠近。

壮五此刻正被关在塔顶。

那天醒来后，大和告诉环，那天壮五所释放的精神攻击并非是持续性的。当全副武装的收容人员们赶到现场后，发现壮五正泪流满面，茫然无措地转头看向了他们，周身被如同蜂群一般不断游移的黑色粒子云包围着。收容人员试图与他沟通来判断当时壮五所处的状态，见他还能对自己的名字产生一定的反应，考虑到附近人员的安全与他现阶段的不稳定性，便将他在最短的时间内送入了塔顶。

“也就是说，小壮多少还保留着一点自我意识了？”像是又抓住了些许希望的影子，环紧张道。

大和点头：“不仅如此，你能成为现场唯一的幸存者，很有可能是因为阿壮对‘希望你能平安’这一点有着极大的执念，所以才会下意识地让攻击避开了你的要害。”

他从衣袋里掏出一串环无比熟悉的钥匙，放在床头：“这是事故清查小组的成员在现场从壮五的手中拿到的，如果我没记错的话，那个四叶草型的钥匙串是阿环你的吧？”

那串失而复得的钥匙，此时正安静地躺在环的裤袋里，被他紧紧地握在手心。四叶草形的金属片抵着环手心里的肉，刻出一道道发红的印记。

“既然这样，是不是还有留住小壮的可能性了？”接过钥匙后的环，护着心中升起的那一小撮顽强的火焰，不死心地向大和问道。

“……”

“和哥！”

大和转过头，避开了环的眼神。犹豫了半晌，他摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，重新面向他，开口说出了对环而言过于残酷的命令。

“很遗憾，最高执行者已经投票将阿壮的等级划定为Decommissioned，并指名让你执行处决。

“抱歉阿环，我知道这很残忍，我也帮你向上级争取过了，可惜命令就是命令。”大和近乎冷血地为环递去了“刀子”。

环心中那一小撮火焰就这么被扑灭了。

虽然只隔了几天，但如今的环已然有些记不清当时听到消息之后的自己是什么样反应了，他好像做了些什么，又好像什么也没做，只记得自己当时脑内一片混沌，浑身上下所有的细胞都在叫嚣着拒绝这次摘胆剜心的任务，回过神来时，自己早已像一名精神异常者一般，被大和死死地按在了床上，嘴巴大张，发出了一连串毫无意义的哀嚎。

“为什么小壮一定就得死啊！”

他生平第一次从心底涌现出了想要逃脱的念头，逃离这只会给自己带来痛苦的环境，逃回还未曾与壮五相识的日子，却被大和的话打回了现实。

“阿壮已经救不回来了，起码让他在走的时候，多少保留一点原来‘阿壮’的心吧！”

大和嘴里描述的黑色粒子云，此刻正被距离塔楼几公里外的环看得一清二楚，乌泱泱一大片将塔楼裹得严严实实，像是迁徙中的蝗群，又像成千上万只护着巢的黄蜂，绕着塔楼不规则地飘动。同刚进入塔楼时相比，这些肉眼可见的“蜂群”已经扩大了好几十倍，方圆一公里的工作人员早已撤离，但医疗中心仍旧能收到来自隔离区边缘的人员的身体不适的反馈。

如果不立马采取行动的话，或许真的将如同和哥说的那样，整个基地都会被“赤眼蜂”的“蜂群”所笼罩吧。

“啊，原来在这里。”一阵陌生而阴郁的嗓音伴着脚步声在身后响起。

环转头，呼吸猛地一滞。

身后站着一位五官同嗓音一样阴郁的中年男子，体型瘦削，头发微卷，厚重的偏分盖住了小半张右脸，深邃眼眶内的眼珠似笑非笑地盯着环开口：“又见面了，四叶环……没错吧？”

“九条……鹰匡……”环眯起眼睛，警惕地看着眼前本不该出现的人的身影，浑身肌肉紧张，宛如一头随时可以发起攻击的狼，“你没有死。”

“承蒙照顾，没有死成。”九条轻轻一笑，“还在苦恼逢坂君的事情吗，四叶君？”

“这与你没有关系吧。”环没好气道。

“是吗，这可就说不准了，”带着阴冷的笑意，九条用手抵着下巴，黑色皮质手套将他的指节包裹得清晰无比，“不管怎么说，逢坂君体内的异常，也算是我亲手帮他种进去的。”

他冲着环咧嘴一笑。

下一瞬间，环渗着杀气的脸在九条眼前迅速放大，左脸颊一阵剧痛，一股惊人的力道击中他的脸部，撞得他接连后退好几步，重心不稳跌坐在地上。刚准备挣扎着起身，环早已一个箭步跨在他身上，左手掐着脖子将他死死摁住，右手握拳，比上了九条的太阳穴。

“看来你是特意来寻死的，既然这样，我也就不跟你废话了。”环看着九条的眼神宛如一匹待宰的牲口，语气漠然道。他提起右肘，瞄准九条的太阳穴用力出拳，却在即将接触到九条的皮肤时忽地停了下来。

他浑身僵硬地看着九条伸在自己眼前的一张照片。

照片里是失踪已久的，被当成了实验品躺在了透明观察箱中的理，然而这张照片所拍摄的角度与环在壮五房间里发现的文件中所附带的照片角度截然不同。一张报纸被随意地放在了观察箱上，仔细一看，报纸上赫然印着今天的日期。

环松开了钳制住九条的手。

“你、怎么会……”他从九条身上爬起来，一脸慌乱地看着九条呻吟着，慢慢从地上站起身。

“嘶——不愧是战术反应人员，”半张脸已被环打到失去知觉，九条捂着脸，转头吐掉了口腔里磕碰出来的血，皮笑肉不笑道，“你在逢坂君的房间发现你妹妹的报告时，都没有注意到她的姓氏吗？”

“九条理”三个大字闪入环的脑海。

察觉到环表情的惊变，九条得意地笑了笑，继续开口，“告诉你一个秘密吧，四叶君，你的妹妹理其实也是一名出色的精神系异常，只是她隐藏得很好，没有让周围的人察觉到。无法容忍这枚璞玉泯然众人，我便将她收养了。当然，收养是秘密进行的，也多亏了福利机构的配合，才没有让其他人察觉，这点我也得好好谢谢他们。”

他朝着环迈出一步：“四叶君，你很想夺回你的妹妹吧？”

环咬着牙，怒视着九条，没有说话。

“实不相瞒，我被你寻找妹妹的真诚和执着打动了，”九条竖起一根手指，“所以，只要你愿意帮我做事，我便答应把理还给你，不再把她纳入实验对象。”

“一个能在实验里毫不犹豫地杀死800多名无辜平民的人，我凭什么相信会愿意帮我？”

“重点从来就不是你是否相信我，而是在理的事情上，你别无选择。”九条浅笑，从大衣内袋里取出一个小包，交给环。

环拆开一看，是一枚突击步枪的子弹。

“我要你做的事情很简单，”九条指着环手中的子弹，“用这枚子弹射穿逢坂君的头，之后再把这枚子弹带回来。”

话音刚落，他便见到了环理智燃尽的瞬间。

仿佛一道白光闪过，后脑勺顿时传来一阵颅骨碎裂般的剧痛，疼得九条眼前顿时一片虚浮，气管随后像是被老虎钳卡死了一般，一丝空气都吸不上，巨大而强烈的窒息感顿时憋得他整张脸通红，嘴巴张大，喉咙里发出断断续续的喉音。

环掐着九条的脖子，将他抵在了墙上，手上青筋一根根暴起，九条的脖子在他五指的收缩下仿佛都细了一圈，开始由红转紫。

环仍未放松掐住九条脖子的手。

生理性的眼泪从九条的眼眶溢出，口水顺着他张大的嘴开始狼狈地顺着颚线滴落。九条抬手抓着环的手腕，试着将他从自己身前扯开，却完全拼不过对方的力气。认识到这次的环是下了死手，九条在意识即将远离之前，挣扎着从口袋里拿出了以防万一的电击枪。

一阵剧痛从环的腰部传来，随后浑身的肌肉瞬间脱离了掌控，开始不住地痉挛。他“啪”地一声倒在地上，不断地抽搐，成功脱离环铁爪钳制的九条也顺势一屁股坐在地上，猛吸一口气，随后开始疯狂地咳嗽。

缓过气来地九条扶着墙缓缓起身，用脚尖踢了踢还未彻底夺回身体控制权的环。

“哎呀，果然是条凶恶的狗，”九条感慨道，声音因环的钳制而变得有些奇怪，“不过越是凶狠，驯服起来就越有意思，我更中意你了。”

“不准你……侮辱……小壮……”环趴在地上怒道，却因为电流的关系，吐出的话语含糊不清。

“我哪里是侮辱他，我只是让逢坂君发挥他最大限度的价值罢了，”九条哂笑着反驳，“给你的那枚子弹是我的团队特别准备的，它能吸收逢坂君释放出来的一部分处于激活状态的‘赤眼蜂’，在保证活性的同时将其锁在子弹内，可惜吸收的方式有点暴力，不太具备泛用性。采集到活跃态的‘赤眼蜂’后，我们便有条件以此展开诸多研究，说不定也能找到让你妹妹恢复成正常人的方法。

“反正你也是需要击杀逢坂君的，若是答应帮我的忙，不仅不会阻碍你完成任务，还能救出你的妹妹，何乐而不为呢？”

环在地上挣扎着，发出不成句的怒吼。

看着眼前宛如困入陷阱中的独狼一般的环，九条耸了耸肩，像是失去了捉弄他的兴趣：“没关系，反正你还有充足的时间考虑清楚。”他捡起掉落在地上的子弹，竖在环的眼前，说，“我的联系方式已经刻在子弹上了，你若是想好了，便带着吸收了‘赤眼蜂’的子弹按照联系方式来找我便是。”说罢，他冲着环挥了挥手，捂着脖子再度咳嗽了几声，转身扶着把手下了楼。

直到脚步声彻底听不见了，环才顺利地从地上撑起身子。

“混蛋！”

他伸手抓起眼前的子弹，用力扔向角落，双手握拳狠狠地砸向地面，不甘心地痛骂了一声。

稍稍冷静些许后，环坐直身体，抬手通过移动终端播出了一条通讯申请。

“一织织吗，我是环，”他颤声道，“有件事情想要拜托你，是我一生的请求。”  
  


夕阳将天边染得通红一片，关押着壮五的塔破天矗立，塔外黑压压的“蜂群”让人无法真切地看清塔的边缘。

环站在隔离区的边缘，对着耳麦说了一声“准备就绪。”

他穿着平日里出使任务时最寻常的装备：裹紧全身的战术服外套着战术背心，靴子、护肘护膝、手套和防护用的战术头盔一个不少，只是战术背心上的Omega-7的字样已然换成了Alpha-9。

Omega-7小队的成员在壮五爆发的意外中几乎全数身亡，只留下了环一个人，被机构单独拎出来，临时变成了一个极其特殊的小队：Alpha-9。

“因为那起事件，目前机构的战术反应人员数量受到了不可忽视的冲击，为了防止不必要的人员损耗，且四叶君你有面临ANNI-0528时成功生还的经历，现决定将你与5名后勤人员一同编成临时性小队Alpha-9，以处决不受控制的异常ANNI-0528。”

西装革履的站点主管在任务临行前，朝环简要地宣读着任务的概述和目标：“由四叶君出发，作为执行人前往临时收容所内击碎异常的脑干，保证宿主彻底停止其对ANNI-0528的供能行为。处决的手法和武器不限，执行人可以自行挑选顺手的方式进行处决。

“执行人应以保证任务的顺利完成为最高优先级，任务执行期间，后勤人员将时刻同执行人保持联系。若执行人失败，或者与执行人失去联系超过一个小时且并未见到执行人返回的身影，则将启动备用计划。

“衷心祝愿执行人一切顺利，机构所有工作人员和全体平民感谢你的付出。”

说完，主管走上前，轻轻地拥抱住环，在他的背后拍了拍。

听见耳麦中传来的“行动开始”的信号，环深吸一口气，架起了自己所选择的突击步枪，迈进了隔离区。

他一时竟没有执行任务的真实感。自己正走在ANNI的基地内，周围皆是自己烂熟于心的景色，他甚至不用睁开眼睛就能知道通向塔楼的路应该在哪个路口转弯。道路宽敞，街道安静，除了周遭感觉不到任何活物的气息之外，并没有任何异于往常的地方。然而当环抬起头，望向自己的目的地时，那一大片不断活动着的黑云正无时无刻不提醒他，壮五正在终点等着他。

随着自己逐渐的深入，透过战术头盔的护目镜，环看到了越来越多的做着类似蜂类运动轨迹的黑点出现在自己视野里。

他感觉自己像是正在接近一个巨大的蜂巢。

眼前不断运动的黑点越来越多，环的视线有些受到干扰，他有些烦躁地挥了挥手，像是驱赶苍蝇一般想要让那些黑点离自己远一点，却发现自己什么也没有碰到，即使黑点的密度已经高到能同时在视野中出现二十只以上的地步，他却仍未在触感上有丝毫的实感。

若不是眼前的影响和时不时划过耳畔的若有似无的“嗡嗡”声，环甚至都怀疑这一切只是一场幻觉。

他继续朝前走着，周围的一切安静得可怕，环忍不住对呼叫了一下无线电另一端的后勤人员，想通过与人交谈的方式驱走心底隐隐的紧张感，却全然得不到半点回应。

察觉到不对劲，环低头，试着拨弄了一番装在口袋里的便携式无线电终端，却发现除了毫无意义的电流杂音之外，自己什么也听不到。

电波似乎被这些摸不着的“蜂群”阻隔掉了。

塔很快近在眼前，眼前的黑点也已经密集到了光是看着都让人倍感烦躁的地步。环一路上畅通无阻，除了路上偶然碰见的几只飞鸟的尸体之外，没有碰上任何突发情况。本就算不上宽阔的视野被“蜂群”糊住，赶也赶不走，环只觉得一阵焦躁，干脆将战术头盔掀了起来，扔在了地上。

反正无线电通讯也早就不能用了，他想。

摘下头盔的那一刻，环也曾想过会不会就这样被蜂群包围，然后和自己已经死去的室友一般精神污染而亡。他甚至觉得说不定这样的结局反而更好，只可惜预想中的情形并没有来袭，他只是能更加清楚地看清每一个黑点的形状，听清每一个黑点所发出的噪声，“蜂群”仿佛压根没注意到这里有一个活生生的生命一般，仍在漫无目的地四处飞散着。

仿佛有着一层无形的膜，将环从头到脚包裹得严严实实，让他无法被“蜂群”察觉。

小壮。

他原本以为听闻壮五的“死讯”后，自己空出一块的心口便不会再觉得痛了，但那名为“壮五”的毒却顺着胸口的空腔融入腑脏，渗进骨髓，只要听闻、提及、甚至只是想起那两个字，整个躯体便像是应了名字的召唤一般疼得无法忍受。他狠命紧咬嘴唇，试图用其他地方的痛觉来支开自己的注意力，直到舌尖尝到了些许腥甜的铁锈味，才猛然回过神，放过了自己的下唇。

环拍了拍胸口处的口袋，从里头摸出一颗姜糖。

他拆开包装，将姜糖含在嘴里。

甜蜜中透着股辛辣的矛盾味道在环的嘴里炸开，虽然糖的甜味多少能中和些许姜的辛辣，但对于不习惯辣味的环来说，这股刺激舌面的痛感仍让他有些不适。他皱着眉头，张开嘴吸了吸周围的冷气缓解舌头的疼痛，却并没有选择将姜糖吐出来。

小壮一直以来，都是在吃这种味道的食物吗。

辛辣刺激出来的热度似乎转移到了眼眶上，视线又开始不自觉地变得模糊不清。环低头擦了擦还未流出来的眼泪，站在塔楼门前小声地念了一句：“小壮，等我。”

然后用力推开了塔楼的大门。

沿着墙壁盘旋而上的旋转楼梯出现在环的眼前。在一群吵得人心烦意乱的振翅声中，他抬头看了一眼望不到头的楼梯和顶上黑压压的粒子云，吁了口气，甩了甩长时间端着枪的手，顺着楼梯走了上去。

他低下头，看着眼前的台阶机械性地迈着腿。并没有数自己到底爬了多少阶，也毫不在意已经有些酸胀的腿部肌肉，他只是架着枪，与周围的“蜂群”一道默默向上。

有25楼高呢，得爬上很久了。

膝盖和肌肉早已发出了过劳的抗议，环却只是稍稍放缓了上行的步伐，并没有丝毫要停下休息的意思。

他不知道自己爬了多久，也不知道到底还剩几层。

他只觉得自己像是在做着一个醒不来的噩梦，他使出了浑身解数想从梦境里脱离，却始终走不出预设的路径，他只能一步一步地随着噩梦的指引，走向梦境尽头自己爱人的身边，看着他一块一块地龟裂，分解，化成齑粉，随着风消失在一片黑暗中。

自己只能看着，什么也做不到。

但，若是有哪怕一丝的希望，即便只是用布将那片齑粉圈住不让它飘走，环也愿意拼尽全力试试看。

他终于踏上了平层。

颤抖的双腿几乎无法撑起他躯体的重量，环用枪撑着地面，拼命驱动着自己即将跪下的双腿，迈向了眼前唯一的一扇大门。

稍事休息，他脱下手套，抬手按上了门边的身份识别设备。

一阵蓝光从设备里自上而下扫过他的手掌。

“滴”地一声，指示灯由红转绿，门应声开启。

空荡荡的房间中央，壮五穿着一身白色的病服，垂着头，跪坐在地板上。他的周身绕着数不清的黑点，像是死神的镰刀，倒挂着用刀刃比在了壮五白皙的颈间。

“嗡嗡”的振翅声吵得能将房顶掀开，壮五却像是从中听到了什么不一样的动静一般地，抬起了头。

“蜂群”化成了一片游移的黑纱，蒙住了壮五的眼睛。

环看着壮五，喉结微动，架起枪，一步一步地走向壮五面前。

壮五抬头，迎上了环的视线，一动不动地“盯”着环的脸，朝他绽开了一个温暖而柔和的笑容。

“啊，你终于来了。”

壮五笑着开口。

  
-0:00:00-


End file.
